Depth of Faith
by Just-a-moment
Summary: Together, they were a family. Together, they'd been proven to be undefeatable. But when seperated in all ways possible, will they have the faith in themselves and in each other to survive? Sequel to Paying for Vengeance
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon when Katie caught herself gazing out the window again, looking for Murphy. He was at the bar, she knew that. But a small part of her hoped that might get a glimpse of his dark hair as he played soccer again with the boys in the school yard. That she might catch him grin with his eyes on her window, knowing that there was no way he could see her from where she sat.

Laughter flowed in from the kids who were out there and she smiled despite herself. Murphy wasn't there today. But there was a good chance she would find him tomorrow, or the next day.

Shaking her head, she tried to bring her focus back to the files in front of her, but her eyes wandered around her, taking in the details of her office. As she'd told both Murphy and Sara when she'd met them at the Anvil after her first day at work, it was the office she'd gained with a sigh.

The sigh wasn't hers, but rather the school's principal, Mr. Daly, who sighed at nearly everything she did, but mostly at her request for an office. It had been her by all rights, sitting there empty since the death of their last school counselor, and she'd needed the space. And, as she'd calmly explained to Mr. Daly, the students deserved privacy when they came to see her.

So she'd won the office, but not without a cost that she paid with each faculty meeting and each terse greeting she'd gotten from the principal since. Connor had told her not to take it personally. That man had been that way since they'd been in school, and age had apparently not made him mellower.

Her eyes had finally wondered down the file folder in front of her when her telephone let out it's piercing ring, making her heart skip a beat. Christ, she hated the phone. She'd turn it off it wouldn't get her in more trouble. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the receiver and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kathleen Shafer?"

The use of her full name made her sit up a little straighter. She'd expected a McManus on the line. Or Peter. But the voice was unfamiliar. Maybe a parent? No, to them she'd be Miss Shafer. Or to the teasing parents, Mrs. McManus.

Running her tongue along the inside of her lip, she focused her eyes on the telephone again. "Yes, this is. How can I help you?"

"I'm a reporter, Miss Shafer, with the New York Times." The accent should have tipped her off. Or rather, the lack there of to her ears, at least. The voice was American. "I had a few questions I wanted to ask you."

"Okay." The word came out slowly and she narrowed her eyes as he paused.

"I'm writing an article about the Saints and a contact gave your name to interview. I'm hoping to cast light on their lives and on the men they were before becoming the Saints. Can you tell me what you know about them?"

The room seemed suddenly silent, overly silent in the wake of his words brushing over her ears. _Fuck. _Fighting to keep her voice completely natural, Katie breathed out slowly before answering. "I'm afraid you're contact is wrong. What I know about the Saints is what I learned from watching the news."

The man paused for a second before sighing. "I was told you had had contact with them. That you knew them. That you knew who they were."

"You were told wrong, sir." She managed to laugh lightly. "I would've contacted the police if I'd known their names."

"Shit. Sorry, forgive the language." The man gave another heavy sigh and she heard the phone being shifted. "I was hoping to get this article out in time for the anniversary edition. I thought that by starting early enough, I could really get some good stuff."

"Anniversary edition?"

"Yeah. Of their deaths. Second anniversary. The Times is planning a special edition for it."

"Oh." She closed her eyes against the oncoming headache and rubbed a hand across her forehead. "Well, good luck with that. Sorry I couldn't help." She hung up the phone before realizing she hadn't actually told the report goodbye.

Putting her head in her hands, she allowed herself a moment to breathe, a moment to think with her eyes closed. Second anniversary. Fuck, the first one had passed a good six months before and she'd finally felt able to relax.

A year had gone by and nobody had looked for them. Sara and Connor had married, and in Feburary, she'd given birth to Eamon. Eamon Murphy McManus, named partly after his uncle and proving to be the cutest McManus yet. A year had come and gone and life had continued normally. She and Murphy were finally settling down some, flirting with the possibility of marriage.

Six months had gone by since Murphy's last nightmare. He'd had it in the early morning hours of the anniversary of that day and it'd taken nearly a week to drive the worry away from both of them. And it was because of that, that Katie knew she wasn't going to tell him about the call.

It hadn't tripped off any warning bells in her head or anything. Most likely, it was just a reporter who had actually done his research, and who had no idea just how on to something he'd been. And she'd closed the door for him. Maybe that would be the end of it.

"Miss Shafer?" The words made her tense but she knew the voice. Forcing a smile on, she raised her head up to look at the dark haired teenager loitering in her doorway.

"Donal, please tell me you just stopped by to say hello."

He gave her a quick lopsided grin and plopped down in the chair across from her desk. "Hello."

"Donal?" She'd mastered the warning tone on this kid alone. And he reacted to it like he did every other time he was in there. Letting out a sigh, he rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"It was a practical joke, Miss Shafer."

Scrubbing her hands over her face, Katie leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at him. "What'd you do this time?"

"I just changed the labels o' the chemistry storage beakers." He put his hand up in defense as she opened her mouth to reply. "It was a freakin' joke but I didn't get a word in edgewise once he started yellin' at me."

"Donal! That could've been dangerous."

Donal flashed a quick grin at her. "I know me basic chemistry, Miss Shafer. I would've never done anythin' ta hurt Mr. Jacobsen. It just let off a harmless blue smoke."

"Just? Christ, kid, now you've even got Mr. Jacobsen yelling at you."

"Nu-uh. He didn't yell at me. Mr. Daly did. As freakin' usual."

"Donal, you're going to get yourself kicked out if you keep this up. Save your brains for class and your pranks for university, okay?"

He nodded finally. "Okay, Miss Shafer. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now remember that and we'll be okay." Slipping the folder on her desk into the top drawer, she looked up again to see him heading toward the door. "Oh, and Donal? It's after four. You can call me Katie now."

Grinning, he nodded as he headed out the door. "Have a good weekend, _Katie._"

The emphasis of her name made her smile and she heard his tennis shoes squeak as he left the hallway nearest her office. Donal. He was the favorite of her frequent visitors and a kid who really did mean no harm. And there was something about him that kept her from every really getting mad at him. Frustrated, yes. Disappointed, yes. But never actually upset with him.

Grabbing her coat and purse, she shook her head with a laugh. The kid could never really get on her bad side, simply because he reminded her of a McManus. And that was never something she could dislike in a person.

The cold weather hit her as she stepped out into the school yard, and she pulled the collar of her coat up around her. It was October and already freezing. She'd long lost her fantasy of Ireland being green year round. If anything, its weather tested its visitors with regular brutality.

Her eyes found him without a problem, and she grinned against the surprise at seeing him waiting on the swings. Murphy's eyes were on her and his lips spread with a smile as she moved quickly toward him.

"You know, I'm not sure we can have a relationship filled with lies, Murph." She took the swing next to him, and caught the rhythm of his slow swinging. He gave a half laugh and left his swing to stand behind hers. His hands gently pushed her forward.

"And how did I lie ta ye this time?"

"You were supposed to be working. How am I supposed to find any time with my other boyfriend if you keep showing up?"

"Well, at least ye're honest 'bout it. How is Smecker doin' anyhow?"

She reached out and smacked him as her swing moved toward him. Katie let out a soft laugh when he just kissed her temple in response. Grinning, she waited until he pushed her again before responding.

"I was talking about my real boyfriend."

His arms slid around her waist as she swung back toward him and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Liar."

"Prove it."

Murphy paused for a moment, his arms tightening slightly around her and she saw a spark of something in his eyes before his lips met hers. There was passion in his kiss, always passion and sweetness and love. But this time there was a seriousness that surprised her. His eyes stayed closed for a moment as he rested his forehead against hers, then he smiled slowly at her.

"Murph, you know I was teasing you, right?"

"O' course. Just makin' sure yer boyfriend knows that ye're already claimed." He kissed her quickly again before releasing his hold on her and letting her swing forward. His soft laugh touched her ears and she twisted in her swing to stick her tongue out at him. "Real mature, Katie."

"Claimed, huh?"

"Damn right. Gotta make sure the men in this town know not ta poach me girl."

"So, does that make me a pheasant or a deer?"

"That makes ye m'dear." His grin was quick as he held out his hand to her and she shook her head at his bad joke.

"A Mhuirnín, you mean."

His arm slipped around her and Katie closed her eyes against his warmth. It's gotten even colder, it seemed, since she'd stepped outside.

"Ye know, ye've got ta work beyond the terms of endearments, Katie, if ye're gonna learn the language."

"I'm trying. Maybe if I'd been raised learning sixty different languages, I'd be as perfect as you." She shot a mock glare at him and he just smiled in response.

"Ye're perfect in yer own way."

"And that's like saying I'm unique, just like everybody else, right?"

Murphy just laughed in response. "Sure."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Which was?" He opened the car door for her, and his hand touched the small of her back to guide her inside. She wanted his touch back as soon as he moved away but she narrowed her eyes at him instead.

"Why aren't you at the bar?"

"Conn gave me the night off."

"You mean you gave yourself the night off?"

Laughing, he moved to shut her door. "Somethin' like that."

She waited until he got back into the car and had started the ignition. His radio blared on and her hand beat his to it to turn it down. "Murphy?"

"I want ta take ye somewhere." His eyes met hers only for a moment but his gaze was intense. Katie tilted her head at him as he looked away and put the car in gear.

"Okay. Where?"

"Just trust me." He shot her a grin and touched the volume knob again, turning his music back up. Smiling to herself, Katie relaxed back into her seat and found herself singing along with the radio before long.

* * *

He clenched his left hand again to keep it from shaking, and guided her down the wooded path with his right. Her voice was soft as she teased him, but the words slipped away as he concentrated on what he was going to say. On what he was about to do. 

The old cabin came into sight and he caught her glance as they neared it, keeping silent to her unasked question until they stopped in front of it. "This is our old fort. We used ta hide out here all the time durin' the summers."

"He-man woman haters club?" She grinned as she stepped inside and Murphy found the tightness in his chest easing up as he laughed.

"Somethin' like that. Glad we got out o' that stage."

Her voice was dry as she responded. "When did that happen?"

The hair had started to fall out of the clip she'd grabbed on her way out that morning, curling softly against her neck and shoulders. He'd made her late again, convincing her to stay in bed for just a little longer, not quite able to let her warmth leave him. And she'd been a very willing and eager participant in what had followed. The memories made him grin and he indulged his need to touch her, to feel the exposed skin of her neck beneath his lips.

"Murph." Katie jumped and laughed as his kissed her neck. "You didn't bring me here to make out, did you?"

"Nope." He continued making a trail of kisses up over her jaw and to her lips. She sighed against him as he opened the kiss up. It was her cold hands slipping beneath his coat to caress his back that brought him back to the reality of it. They weren't here for that. Stepping back, he kept his hand on her cheek as he glanced around him.

It didn't feel right. He'd pictured it brighter than this, cozier. Shaking his head, he raised his thumb to his mouth. _Shite._ It just wasn't right.

Her hand covered his and she replaced his thumb by a gentle kiss. "So what are we doing out here on a Friday night?"

"I just wanted ta show ye this."

"Oh, well. It's…cozy." The hesitation and her phrasing made him grin.

"I remember it lookin' better than this."

"Clean it up more than once a decade and it might."

He heard her words, but his eyes started to wander again and he fought to think. It'd taken him a week to work up the courage. But his planning skills obviously needed work. He'd pictured it in his mind and it'd seemed so much better. Smoother. But a new idea flashed into his head and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

Taking her hand again, Murphy pulled her out of the cabin without another word.

"Where now, Murph? A tour of the bogs?" Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him and he just smiled in response.

"Nope."

"You're saying that a lot tonight. Care to explain?"

"Nope." Laughing, he kept his hand in hers but stepped out of reach of her swipe at him. "Just wait."

The spot was just a short hike from the cabin, but as he noticed that it was getting steadily darker around them, Murphy knew he had to hurry if this was going to work. The familiar tree line caught his eye and he fought against the rising nerves as he led her toward it.

Her brow was wrinkled as he nodded for her to step up beside him, but she followed without a sound. Her hand tightened in his as she saw that the rocks ended just beyond their feet, but he simply squeezed back and pushed the tree branch out of the way.

Katie gave a soft gasp and her eyes widened as she stared out beyond the ridge. The view was terrific he knew, but Murphy kept his eyes on hers, finding that his view was just as beautiful as hers.

"I can see your Ma's house from here."

"It's hard not ta. She's got the whole damn thing lit up." The words came out easily despite the dryness of his throat and Murphy felt for the box in his pocket. It was hard to open one handed, but managed it without her realizing it. Her eyes were still fixed on the glittering lights below as he went down on one knee.

Katie's eyes widened as she glanced over at his movement, and her hand tightened in his. "Murphy, you're too close to the edge!" And then he saw it click in her face, as she realized what he was doing. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and she gripped his hand even tighter.

The words he'd practiced in his head were gone and Murphy felt the nervous need for the scripted speech disappear as he stared up into her eyes. Gesturing with their joined hands toward the town below them, he smiled slowly.

"That was me whole world, Katie. It's me home. And I thought that's all I'd ever need ta complete me. But then I met ye and I realized what a fool I'd been ta need a place. Ye're me whole world now. And I want ta spend the rest o' me life makin' a home with ye. Will ye marry me?"

He felt more than heard the answer slip from her lips and he slid the ring onto her finger, loving the feeling of completeness that came over him. He was whole now, and she was his.

Laughing softly, he wiped his thumbs beneath her eyes to catch the tears and her lips met his. The box was back in his pocket and his arms were tightly around her before he knew it. It felt different and yet the same. She'd be his wife, his family, his other half, the same way she'd become over a year ago. She'd be his now, and nothing would ever be able to change that again.

* * *

Her cottage had been decorated, Katie found as she unlocked the door and lead Murphy in and out of the cold. A vase of roses sat on the table and she didn't have to look to know who the card was from. 

It would be from the same couple who left the champagne chilling in the ice pail and who left crock pot on and ready to eat. And who left Eamon's pacifier on the counter nearest the sink.

"So, this means that Conn and Sara know too?" She asked her question with raised eyebrows and caught Murphy's slightly embarrassed grin.

"Ye might say that."

"Quite confident of yourself, aren't you?" She loved the way his arms slid around her and his chin rested on her shoulder, close enough that she got a whiff of what was left of his morning cologne.

"Ye might say that."

"Are you going to repeat yourself all night?" She felt his laughter against her and brought their entangled left hands up to look at it. The diamond caught the light and she leaned her head against his. "It's beautiful, Murph."

"Do ye like it?" His voice was soft, almost muffled against the collar of her coat but she knew the real question he was asking. Turning in his arms, she turned his head to look at her and just studied him, knowing that for all the happiness and love that was bursting out of her heart, some of it had to be showing on her face.

His eyes grew softer as he watched her, waiting for the answer. And after a long moment, she realized that he needed to hear it. That seeing it wasn't enough.

"It was perfect, Murph. Everything was. You've even got good taste in rings."

Murphy kissed the palm of her hand. "Ye mean Sara has good taste. After goin' with Conn, I wasn't about ta go alone."

"I know. You had the good taste to realize you needed Sara's help." She kissed his left cheek gently before doing the same to his right. But his lips caught hers halfway in between and claimed them in a deep kiss. Her coat was off before she realized it and a magnet on her fridge was digging into her back as he leaned her up against it.

But she didn't care. Because it was Murphy and he was hers and they were engaged! She broke off from the kiss and slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "So, Murph. How long do you think that pot roast can wait?"

"Long enough." His hands pulled her sweater off and she found herself wanting to giggle at the frustration in his eyes as he saw the camisole she had under it. And his next words made the laugh slip out without warning. "Sara said we'd have a good three hours before we'd need to eat." On the last word, his mouth found her neck again, his soft kisses whispering up and Katie found herself melting into his arms.

His hands adjusted to support her weight and to bring her closer and she found herself pressed against the doorway of the kitchen again. Smiling as his lips finally found their target, she pulled on his shirt and led him down the hallway toward the bedroom.

It had been nearly an hour later before Murphy had brought them a plate of food and the bottle of champagne. And now, at half past two, Katie was finally venturing back into the kitchen. The candle that had been lit for them was long past out and she wondered briefly if Murphy had blown it out.

She tightened the belt on her robe and grinned as her eyes followed the trail of clothes out of the kitchen. Grabbing two glasses out of the cupboard, she set them on the table, the roses catching her eye again. The card was from who she figured, the main part written by Sara with a side note from Connor.

_Congrats! Enjoy and we'll_

_celebrate properly with you tomorrow at brunch!_

_Love,_

_Sara and Connor_

_P.S. – Murph, do the dishes. It'll be worth it, I promise!_

Katie grinned at the end note, shaking her head again. There Connor was, being her pimp again. Promising things he couldn't give. Her smile grew wider as she realized he was right. It was amazing what a little proper reward could do in the long run.

Taking one of the glasses off of the table, she moved to the sink to fill it with water for Murphy. But her eyes caught sight of the pale face in the window and the glass slipped through her fingers, shattering on the floor. Her heart raced in her chest and she paused only slightly before throwing open the back door and stepping outside.

* * *

Murphy was stretched out on the bed, half asleep but forcing himself to stay away until she got back. The bed had grown colder without her. But it was the sound of glass breaking that made him sit up, fully awake. 

"Katie? Ye okay?"

Her lack of answer made him freeze and he listened for noise, any noise. The skills that had been so necessary as a Saint had gone rusty and unused in the last year, but his heart steadily pumped faster as he realized he heard nothing. And in his experience, hearing nothing from Katie was never a good sign.

The wood floor of the hallway was cold beneath his feet, but he didn't feel it. The kitchen had dropped in temperature but his eyes were on the open back door. Stepping around the broken glass, Murphy found the tightness in his chest had returned as he hurried outside. And his heart stopped only for a moment until he saw her, shivering a few feet away with her eyes on the woods.

"For Christ's sake, Katie. What are ye doin' out here?" The cold air whipped around his bare chest and he stepped closer to her.

Her eyes stayed on the woods, but she reached back and grabbed his hand. "I saw something." There was no fear in her voice, only confusion but he closed the gap between them and put his arms around her.

"What'd ye see?"

"A face. In the window."

Murphy raised his eyes to the woods, scanning them quickly and finding nothing out of the ordinary. "A face? Who was it?"

"Couldn't tell. Only got a glimpse before it disappeared."

He looked into the woods again, but the darkness and moonlight only played tricks on his eyes. And any movement he saw could be explained by the wind. Keeping his arm around her, he pulled her back toward the cottage. "It's fuckin' freezin' out here. Let's go back in."

He knew she was tired and possibly still a little tipsy by the way she willing stayed near the door as he swept up the broken glass, and the way her eyes kept moving toward the window as she shivered where she stood.

"Dammit, that was my favorite glass, too."

"Ye can just steal another from the bar."

Katie's laugh was light and she grinned at him, stepping away from the door now that it was safe. "Yeah, Conn'll love that."

"I'll just tell 'im I did inventory. That way he'll blame the fucked up numbers on me."

"Murph. You screwed up the bookkeeping once. Are you ever going to let yourself get past it?"

Making a face, he pulled the ice tray from the freezer and grabbed another glass from the cupboard. "Once and a hundred and fuckin' fifty two dollars. He won't let me near the books now. Not that I fuckin' blame 'im."

"So, let him do it. You hated it anyhow."

"That's not the point, Katie. He's the fuckin' brains o' the Anvil. And I'm what? The fuckin' bouncer? The floor scrubber?" He handed her a glass of the ice water and tapped their glasses. "Cheers."

Her eyes were clear and as he watched her drain the first half of the glass, he realized he'd been wrong. The sparkle in her eyes wasn't from the champagne, just like the red in her cheeks wasn't from the cold. She caught him watching her but mistook it as him waiting for an answer.

"Okay, so Conn might be the business minded one. But Christ, Murph, you're twins, not clones. You have your strong areas too."

"Like what?" His words were more of a teasing challenge but he caught the slight frown on her face as she looked closer at him.

"You're more creative. More people oriented. You can talk down nearly any fight without having to throw them out and you came up with the idea of the variety show last year."

"Which made no fuckin' money with the amount everybody drank."

"And you wrote your brother's wedding vows with him. The night before his wedding. After he'd finally given up and asked for help."

Murphy finished his water and set it in the sink before sighing. "That's different. Conn not a bad writer usually."

"But he sucks at putting his emotions down on paper. You're better at understanding emotions than he is. And that's a vital part of running a small town bar." She set her glass in the sink with his and leaned against the counter next to him. Murphy's hands touched her waist and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Let's go back ta bed."

"To sleep." Her voice held a half warning and he laughed as he pulled her closer to him.

"O' course. What else is there ta possibly do in a bed?"

She slipped her arm around him without another word and Murphy flipped off the kitchen light as they passed it. Pausing slightly, his eyes shifted back toward the kitchen window but he wasn't surprised to find nothing there. Katie's head fell back against his shoulder, bringing his attention back to her.

"Conn says you're supposed to wash the dishes."

"What?"

"In their note. Conn said you were to wash the dishes."

Kissing the top of her head, he shrugged. "Maybe we'll just leave them for him ta wash then."

She grinned up at him. "I don't think you want to do that. He probably shouldn't get the reward he'd planned."

"Reward?"

"Yeah. Me."

Pausing for a moment, Murphy narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll do 'em in the mornin'."

Her laughter filled the hallway and she pulled on his hand, leading him back to the bedroom. "It already is morning, Murph."

"Afternoon, then. I meant ta say afternoon."

"Of course you did." Her response came late, after they'd already climbed back into bed and her head had found its spot on his chest. "Love you, Murphy."

"Love ye, Katie." He held her close to him, his arm draped around her waist and his hand resting on her hip. She'd fit perfectly beside him the first time they'd been together, and he realized now as he traced small circles on the blanket covering her hip that she always would. Nothing could change that and nothing could ever keep them apart again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't wait. Fortunately, my beta didn't make me wait longer. :) Like last time, I think we'll go chapter by chapter. I'd planned on having much more written before posting, but I didn't want to wait! Those oneshots might still get up, as I get stuck or whatnot. I have a few in mind, but none of them seemed necessary to get out and done with. I'll try to keep posting at a good pace, but have patience:) Oh, and this was all focused on Katie and Murphy because it seemed like the best way to start things out. You'll start seeing everybody else with Chapter two on. My goal is to balance all POVs as much as possible, since they are all pretty much of equal importance when it comes to the storyline! I know exactly where this story is going and how it ends, but I'm not sure of the length yet...guess we'll see as we go! Thanks Anasazi Darkmoon. You rock!**  



	2. Chapter 2

"Sara?"

It was just a whisper of her name, but it took hardly that to wake her up these days. Shifting bed linens, the half gasp of air before Eamon's cries began or even the low sound of her husband's voice, it all woke her.

And as she opened her eyes, Sara saw Connor watching her with an amused yet sympathetic look on his face. "Ye fell asleep in the rocker. Again."

The weight of her eight month old son was comfortable but she could feel the tingly sensation coming into her arms as he lifted the still sleeping child away from her. The light brown curls of her son's hair lay flattened against his head, the longer tufts brushing his pink cheeks. He'd been the first McManus in a long time to not be born a blonde, but he had his father's eyes and his patient temper. And she felt her self smiling again as she looked from father to son. With a bit more grace than she'd ever imagined he'd have, she watched Connor maneuver Eamon into the crib without even a sign of the baby waking.

Scowling slightly, she let him pull her out of the chair. "Maybe you should get the chance to fall asleep in that rocker some early morning."

"Wake me up sometime and I will." He guided her back to their bedroom, pulling back the covers on her side of the bed.

"I'll do that." She grinned as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sleep. I'll wake ye up before I go."

"You going early?"

"Got some business shite ta get caught up on. I'll take 'im with though."

Sliding beneath the covers, Sara had to force herself not to sigh at how good it felt to be back in bed. She knew Connor had caught the look on her face by the smirk on his. Resting her head on the pillow, she focused on his again. "Raising our son in a bar, huh?"

"Worked fer me and Murph. Look how fuckin' nicely we turned out."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Da'll keep an eye on him, anyhow. Somethin' ta keep them both from botherin' me work."

"And who'll be watching who?"

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it at her with a laugh. "Ye're guess is as good as mine. Sleep."

The soft slap of his feet against the tile floors was followed shortly by the sound of the shower turning on. Her eyelids grew heavy with sleep, and she realized how quickly they'd developed their Saturday morning routine since Eamon had been born. Connor had made it an unspoken decision that it was her morning off, and always took their son with him wherever he went.

It was her morning to catch up on sleep, and to take a bath, and to do all of those things she could never quite fit in when her eyes were constantly on her son or her ears were constantly waiting for sound from the baby monitor. It was her morning for herself.

She'd enjoy the time weekly, leaving the house only to meet the whole family at the Anvil for their Saturday brunch, yet another tradition within the McManus family. It wasn't clear if it was the family or the culture, but there always seemed to be more traditions to be announced and something to celebrate.

The Anvil had become their center. A few weeks after they'd returned to Ireland, Da told both Connor and Murphy that he was giving his half of the bar to them. Their Uncle Sibeal had made the same decision and had given his sons, Aidan and Desmond the same news. The bar was theirs, to be shared amongst the four of them and to be kept running by the McManus family.

After several family meetings and discussion between the four cousins, it was eventually decided that Murphy and Connor would be in charge of running the bar, and their two cousins would help fill in shifts during the week. And within less than a week, the Anvil became their second home.

Sara only realized she'd fallen asleep when she felt the brush of lips on her forehead. Connor grinned down at her and kissed her again on the lips. "See ye at eleven. Don't forget the milk." With another smile he was out the door and she closed her eyes again, falling back asleep with ease.

It was nearly three hours later when she eased her car into the parking lot behind the bar. Pulling her coat tightly around her, she gritted her teeth against the cold wind and hurried inside. The sound of music floated out as she opened the door and she smiled as she recognized the Beatles. Da's choice again this week.

Da's brogue was thick as he sang to Eamon, bringing giggles out with ease by making faces at his grandson. "In the town 'ere I was born, there lived a man who sailed the sea. And 'e told me o' his life, in the land o' submarines. Sing it Sara!"

She just laughed in response, happy to see the twinkle back in Da's eyes again. He'd withdrawn from them again in the last few days, continuing through the same pattern he'd been spinning around since he'd moved to the apartment above the bar. Nobody knew exactly what had happened between him and Ma, but something had made that decision for him after less than a week of living at the house again with her. They seemed to get along fine but she'd caught moments of something between them. Something she couldn't figure out.

The secret had gotten out about Ma's date with a man they'd yet to meet and Da had been quiet and brooding since then. And all Sara could think was that he was being a typical McManus about it. She just hoped he'd open up to someone eventually. There were obviously still feelings to be figured out with him.

Shaking her head, Sara drew her eyes away from her father-in-law and slapped her hand on the counter in front of Connor. "Drink, barkeep!"

"Christ, ye've been talkin' ta Katie again, haven't ye? What did I tell ye about that?"

"To keep her in line?"

His grin was quick and he filled a glass of soda, sliding it to her. "No, that's Murph yer ta keep in line."

"Than what did you tell me about Katie?"

"Not ta listen to her."

"Ha, you are many, many years too late, Conn."

Leaning across the bar, he kissed her quickly. "Worth a try."

"You heard from anyone yet?"

"Ma'll be here soon. She's had ta stop off at the bakery first. Seemed ta be yet another problem they couldn't handle without yer. She's bringin' the breakfast casserole." His eyes wandered over to Da and then flickered back to her again. "Haven't heard from Murph yet. Suppose they're still sleepin'?"

"Doubt it. Haven't seen Murph sleep through brunch yet. His stomach is his alarm clock."

"Wonder how everythin' went." His voice had softened and Sara caught his eyes moving to the door this time. Patting his hand, she grinned.

"I'm sure one of us would have heard if it didn't go as planned."

"Probably."

"Conn, if you were going to have nerves for your brother, last night would've been the time to have them. Not now, after the fact."

"I did have 'em last night. Ye were just the perfect one ta distract me." His eyes met hers and he winked. "I just want ta know what happened."

The door pushed open and they both turned at the sound of Katie's laughter.

"There's your chance." Sara stepped off of her stool, her eyes on her friend. She was glowing and Sara found herself fighting instant tears. Moving toward her, she pulled Katie into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Katie squeezed her tight with another laugh. "Thanks for the supper, and the roses."

"And the champagne." Murphy added and Sara let go of Katie to pull him into a hug.

"You're welcome." Letting go of him, she wiped at the tears.

Connor spoke up before she could say anything else. "What did ye bring, Katie?" His eyes were on the foil covered plate she still held onto in her left hand.

"Well, I figured a breakfast isn't complete…" She peeled back the foil. "…without pancakes."

"You didn't have to get up early to make pancakes." Sara took the plate from her and set it on the bar behind her. Katie exchanged a look with Murphy before grinning.

"I had to make sure Murphy had more dirty dishes to wash."

Connor broke into laughter, causing Murphy to start chuckling with him. "Yeah, thanks Conn for volunteerin' me for dish duty."

"It was worth it, wasn't it?"

Murphy's smile was wide and he put his arm around Katie. "Yeah, it was."

As her friend turned slightly red and hit Murphy, Sara looked between the three of them, growing more and more confused. "What-?"

"I'll explain later." Katie just shook her head. Her eyes then focused behind Sara. "Morning Da."

"Good mornin' Katie. Murphy." Da passed Eamon to Sara, before stepping forward with a big smile on his face. "I heard the good news."

"Yeah, you're son finally decided to make me part of the family." Katie held out her hand and Da took hold of it with a grin. He put his arm around her squeezing her slightly before clapping Murphy on the shoulder.

"Congrats. But ye were already part o' the family. The good news I was talkin' about was the pancakes." He winked at her before nodding toward the center of the room. "Now let's get the place set up. Yer Ma'll be here soon."

"I get baby duty." Murphy plucked Eamon out of her arms with a grin, making faces at his nephew.

"Don't worry, Conn. I'll help you with the tables, since my _fiancé_ is seemingly worthless this morning."

"Hey, I'll already put in some hard work this morning."

The gasp came from Katie and Sara laughed as she saw her friend struggle hard not to grin as she glared at Murphy.

"Shut it, Murph. Don't distract the help." Connor rubbed his hand over Katie's hair as he moved past. He and Da began to slide the few tables together. Katie didn't seem to know who to glare at then and gave up with another laugh, and moved behind the bar, gathering silverware as she found the drawer.

And as Sara joined her, pulling glasses down off of the rack, she shook her head with a smile. As always with the McManuses, life went on as normal. Even big announcements didn't change the dynamic they had, and as she had already long since realized, very little ever would.

* * *

Katie found herself studying the faces around the table as the conversation finished. Their food had long since been finished but now, even as it was nearing time for the bar to open, they lingered for the teasing and the talking. Ma broke in with stories from the bakery and Da, Murphy or Connor countered by describing some situation that had happened at the Anvil that week. And as she met Sara's eyes, she realized they were both just watching and listening. Sometimes it was hard to get a word in edgewise around the McManuses.

And it was just worse when it was the lot of them, Desmond and Aunt Lucy talking just as fast and laughing as loud as Ma, and Aidan always ready to add his comments along the way. Even Da and Uncle Sibeal, the quietest of all of the McManuses, tended to speak up every little while, adding something that simply fueled the fire of laughter or comments.

It was her phone ringing that finally broke her away from all of it, and she grinned at Murphy as she saw the ID name. "It's Peter!"

Jumping up from the table, she crossed the room to be able to hear and pressed the 'send' button. "Hello? Pete?"

"Hey, Katie." The soft tone of his voice should've tipped her off, but her thoughts had already moved on and she kept going.

"Pete, I've got some great news for you…"

"Smecker was shot." His words reached her and she blinked, thinking she'd misunderstood him.

"What?"

"Smecker was shot, early this morning. I'm calling from the hospital."

"What?" She felt a hand on her back but pulled away from it, turning to try to hear past the rushing sound in her ears.

"He's alive. He's okay for now, but the doctor said it could go either way at this point."

"Oh my God. Peter." Her hand was over her mouth, and fingertips touched the small of her back. Murphy's arm wrapped around her and his voice was close to her other ear.

"What's goin' on?"

"Put Murph on, Katie. I need to speak with him, too." Peter sounded so normal, so calm. It couldn't be true then. Her little brother wouldn't be this calm if it were true. _But he's a cop. He's trained to be calm._ It was the slight waiver in his voice that brought her attention back, as he spoke again. "Katie?"

"Peter." She said his name, unable to get anything else out yet. Feeling Murphy's warmth behind her, she turned closer to him. "Here's Murphy."

Murphy's hand gripped hers as he took the phone but she pulled away and moved slowly back to the table. She'd broken their contact but she had to sit. Serious faces stared back at her and found she couldn't hold their gaze. _Oh my God._ A hand touched her knee.

"Katie?" Connor's voice was soft and she shook her head.

"Smecker…he was shot this morning. Peter said he's alive but it could go either way."

Silence met her answer and she focused on the hand on her knee, on the tattoo across the index finger of that hand. _The trigger finger. Veritas._ _Fuck truth, this needed justice_. The hand squeezed slightly before sliding out of her view and she raised her eyes finally. Sara met her gaze steadily and she saw the same fear in her friends eyes that she knew would be in her own. He was their Smecker. Their FBI agent. Their friend.

A hand reached over her shoulder, setting her phone on the table and Katie felt Murphy's fingers hesitate slightly before brushing over her shoulders. "It was an intruder this mornin' at his apartment. Looks like Smecker caught him in the fuckin' act." Murphy hands tightened slightly on her shoulders. "The bullet missed his heart but punctured his left lung and bounced a round a bit before exitin' out just below the shoulder blade. It's not clear yet whether or not there had been damage to the spinal cord or vertebrae."

"He holdin' steady?" Connor asked, his voice calm and Katie was shocked for a moment. But as her eyes found his, she was reminded that they'd had practice with this. Being shot was nothing new to them. And she hated the feeling she got from that, as she caught the hard glint in Connor's eyes as he met her glance evenly. _Christ, I thought we'd moved away from this. Escaped this._

But she heard the edge to Murphy's tone as his voice dipped closer to her head. "For now."

They were all silent for a long moment and even Eamon's giggles from his little swing failed to brush away the sudden harshness of this reality. The air seemed to catch in her throat and the room seemed to shrink in size. It was too close right now, too shut in. She needed to get away, escape the gazes floating around the room, taking in every visible emotion.

The fear was not so new to her, but the return of the anger was. The return of the need to have something done to adjust the balance of her life. Adjust the scales in response to Smecker's blood being shed.

Her way out came as Connor finally got to his feet and rubbed his hand through his hair, making it stand at all angles. "We've got ta get ready ta open soon."

Everyone moved then, gathering the dishes and moving the tables, and Katie found it easy to hide her emotions then, to focus on the briefness of the task at hand. And as they finished restoring the bar to its normal state, she worked her way over to the door, managing to get nearly there before anybody noticed.

"Ye leavin' already?" Murphy's voice was right behind her and as she turned, she saw that his eyes were already studying her face closely. Too closely. Nodding, she slipped her coat on, focusing her eyes on slipping the buttons into the loops. He wound her scarf around her neck for her, tucking it beneath the collar before turning it up to protect her from the wind.

She met his eyes then, seeing the anger battling with the fear there and found that all of her excuses disappeared. But she lied anyway. "I'm fine."

"No, ye're not. None o' us are. But don't run too far, okay?"

The tears surfaced then, tightening her throat and cutting off her response. His hand cupped her cheek, pulling her into his embrace and he rested head against hers. "We'll get through this, a ghrà. Then we'll fuckin' kidnap Smecker ta bring him here."

He'd earned the laugh that slipped out and she took a shuddering breath. "I love you, Murphy."

He kissed her then, softly, warmly and she found herself smiling against his lips. Pressing another kiss to her forehead, Murphy ran his thumb down her cheek. "I'll sneak out ta yer cottage for supper."

"Murph, you don't have to. I'm fine."

"I'm not sure that I am, so I'll see ye later." He stepped away from her then, running his hand down her arm and squeezing her hand. "Keep me posted if ye hear anything."

"Of course."

"Drive safely."

"It's early Saturday afternoon. Most of the town is either sleeping it off or at the soberest part of their weekend." She grinned then as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was worried more about ye and that fuckin' manual ye insist on drivin'. I'm surprised ye make it home with home many times ye kill it at stop signs."

"Shut it, Murph. I'll see you later." Katie shot a smile at him and let the door close behind her, cutting the noise and warmth off. And she'd realized that his teasing had done exactly what it had meant to do. It'd distracted her and made her smile. And it probably made her driving home a lot safer.

* * *

The first patrons were just starting up their first poker game of the day when Connor finally got Murphy close enough to talk. He'd been watching his brother all morning, and he'd know from the moment he'd gotten off the phone that there was more then he was saying.

There was a little half sigh that his brother tended to let out while he was thinking something out, working out his possibilities. And after that sigh had been followed by a few dozen others, Murphy would finally let it out. But Connor wasn't sure he would wait until then. Not with the subject Murphy was keeping silent about.

"So, ye finally gonna finish with the details?" His eyes found Da at the poker table as Murphy was silent and he thought for a second to bring him over. Tilting his head slightly, he dismissed that idea. For now, this was between them. Between brothers.

"Details?" The nonchalant response was wasted after the full moment of silence.

"Aye, details. What ye weren't tellin' the rest."

"Somethin's just don't add up. Peter had a point."

"Murph." Connor warned softly, his eyes wandering the bar again. "Get out with the story. Ye don't have much time before we'll get a bar full o' patrons as an audience."

"The shot was fired from the fuckin' front door. Smecker was in the doorway o' his bedroom."

"And if he'd surprised 'im at the door, wouldn't the fucker have just run out?"

"Exactly."

"What was taken?"

Murphy laid the drying cloth on the counter and scanned the room before glancing at his brother. "Peter can't figure out."

"Valuables? Files? What?"

"He doesn't know. Nothin' seems ta be missin'. Nothin' obvious. But everythin' is fuckin' scattered around, I guess."

Filling up another beer, he slid it down to the man on the end before glancing back at his brother. Connor pursed his lips. "What case was he workin' on?"

"He was between fuckin' cases. It doesn't make sense."

"What else would he have that'd be worth takin'?"

Murphy shrugged, nodding in response to Da's yell for three beers. His movements were practiced, natural, but Connor could see the nerves and the anger as each glass slapped the worn wood of the bar. Da glanced between, raising an eyebrow as he picked up the beers. Connor just gave a short shake of his head. _Not yet._

"What could he have had that would've been worth fuckin' murder?" Connor spoke up finally, earning a sharp glance from Murphy.

His brother leaned against the counter, giving another short, harder sigh. "I don't know, Conn. But I intend ta fuckin' find out."

"Ye mean _we_ intend to find out."

Murphy nodded shortly, his eyes following a new group to the booth on the far wall. Grabbing a note pad, he took a step away before glancing back at him. "Just us fer now, Conn. If we need ta, we can catch everyone else up later."

"Agreed. Now go play waitress, Murphette."

When it only earned a small smile rather than the grin he'd expected, Connor realized it was going to be a long day. Checking his cell phone again, he forced himself not to sigh when he saw there'd been no missed calls. No news. Nothing to break them out of the near purgatory they were in. Death or life, he just wanted to know either way. Because then they could figure out what they needed to do. Figure out just what was needed to fix this situation.

There would be blood shed either way, he supposed. But losing Smecker would be devastating. It could possibly even be enough to bring back those everybody else assumed to be dead.

** A/N: Slightly shorter than planned and temporarily unbetaed. But, back on track:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Pre-betaed and fresh off the Krisie Kreme truck! Wait for it...(evil laughter) **

It was the knock at the front door that finally made Katie give up on finding any concentration for the day. She'd tried. For three long hours she'd looked at the college guides she'd sent for, compared the costs and the programs. And for three hours she snuck glances at her phone, calculating the time difference and checking her battery.

Mr. Daly had been threatening her job. And in response to her third complaint last week about, Sara had suggested that she take away the one real threat to her job: her lack of a further education. Getting a M.S. in School Counseling seemed like the best idea in a while.

But she didn't care. Not really. Not right now.

She should be with Murphy. They should be in New York, at Smecker's bedside. They should be figuring out who'd done this and why. But instead, she was staring blankly at the shiny faces on the bright colored brochures.

The knocking came again, and she blinked hard against the oncoming headache. It wasn't from the backdoor. It wasn't a McManus. McManuses didn't knock. And there was nobody else she wanted to see.

So she stayed where she was, covering her eyes with her fingertips, rubbing and pressing hard enough to take her mind off of everything else. If there was a third knock, she'd answer. That meant somebody might actually need something. Something serious enough to warrant standing in the freezing cold for five minutes outside of her cottage.

But no third knock came, so she continued to sit, breathing in slowly and back out again. The emotions she'd been overwhelmed with earlier had left her. There was only a vague sense of helplessness still there. Things were changing. She felt it and there was nothing she could do to prevent it and there was nothing she could do to keep it from upsetting the balance. Things had been so nice lately. Why should it stay that why?

She was angry. And she knew if she was angry, the brothers were furious. Furious McManuses did stupid things. After all, wasn't that what started it in the beginning? The two of them lost their tempers in a bar fight. Lit the Russian's ass on fire and busted up a few faces at McGinty's. And as fucking usual, they went on their own way without a second thought. Without thinking of just how life-changing that anger had been.

They knew better now, didn't they? Wouldn't they? It was the uncertainty that she felt about that that really pissed her off. Because she knew that if Murphy and Connor did something, it would be justified right now. But the potential of what it might lead to still made her sick.

Letting out a long sigh, she pushed away from the table and moved to the counter. She needed coffee. Coffee would warm her up, make her concentrate, maybe even clear her head.

As the brew started to percolate, she caught herself glancing at the front door. Who could have been out there? Who would've known she was home on a Saturday night? She was usually at the Anvil helping out. Pursing her lips, she braced against the cold and opened the door.

There was a box there, leaning against the front door and she stepped back as it teetered and tipped over inside, no longer supported by the door. Her name was scrawled across it with her address, and Katie realized that she'd ignored the postal delivery man. Glancing into the near twilight, she shrugged and brought the package in, dusting the snow off the bottom of it before setting in on the kitchen table.

Pulling the scissors from the drawer nearest the stove, she opened the box and peered into it before reaching slowly it. It was a well packed bottle of wine and a card. The card was addressed simply to 'Kate' and she felt the first tear slip past as she stared down at it.

It had been at the reception of Connor and Sara's wedding that Smecker had first teasingly shorted her nickname, admitting in drunken tones that the last woman he'd made love to years ago had been named Katie, and that he couldn't see calling her by the same name. He'd made a drunken toast then to her telling her that she was a grown up and that she deserved a grown woman's name. And so she became Kate to him.

Nobody else had picked up on it yet, and it'd remained a joke between the two of them. Smecker would pretend not to know who they were referring to when someone called her Katie, and they never explained it to anyone else. Never felt the need to.

And as always, Smecker's timing was impeccable. He'd managed to acknowledge her engagement not knowing he'd be lying unconscious in a hospital bed thousands of miles away when she would finally receive it.

With trembling hands, she opened the card and had to blink to clear her vision to see the words written there. How had he known of their engagement? His note was simple, congratulating her and wishing her happiness. He said he missed them all and that she was to pass his best wishes on to everyone else. And he ended it by saying that if things went well for him, he would have somebody of his own he'd want them to meet at the wedding, if not sooner.

He hadn't signed it with his love, of course, because Smecker never used that word. But he'd written it with good wishes and with emotion and she felt it as she read the card again. It was his own version of love. His own way of showing that he did care.

The sob slipped out before she could help it and Katie gripped the back of the chair in front of her. They should be there with him. They should be able to hear the beep of the heart monitor in the background and know that he was alive. And know if and when something happened to him. But instead, she was standing alone in her kitchen trying hard not to cry and knowing that even if she did it wouldn't do a damn thing.Letting the card fall to the tabletop, she breathed deeply in with her eyes closed. Anger wasn't helping things. But neither was the silence of her cell phone or her being alone. She needed the bar and she needed a drink.

She waited until she was calm before opening her eyes again and she glanced down at the card. They'd want to see it. It'd make them feel better, which would make her feel better. Especially if followed by that drink.

Pulling her coat from the closet, Katie slipped it on and turned off the light in the kitchen. A gasp caught in her throat as she nearly slammed into someone outside of the front door, but she caught herself when she saw the near tears brimming in the eyes of Donal who seemed to be hesitating in the motion of knocking. His glance caught hers and he looked away quickly, his hand swiping the tears away.

"I…sorry, Miss Shafer. I shouldn't've come here."

"Donal, what's wrong? Come in." The need to get out escaped her as she saw the teenager fighting his emotions and she stepped aside to give him room. "What's going on?"

He was silent, his eyes on the ceiling, the floor, wandering the length of her living room without meeting her eyes. "It's me sister. She's in trouble." His voice cracked as he spoke finally.

"Your sister? God, is she hurt?" Katie slipped her cell phone out. "Should we call the police? Dial 911? Christ, what is it they even call in this country?"

"999." He narrowed his eyes, confused and then shook his head in response. "She's not 'urt. Not that I know 'o at least."

"Then what's wrong, Donal?"

"She's in with some bad men, Miss…Katie. I need ta find a way ta get 'er out." His hand pushed back the hair that had fallen in his face, increasing the disheveled look to him. He paced slightly, his rhythm increasingly anxious.

"What can I do to help?" Katie finally spoke up, her concern rising as he didn't even look at her.

"Nothin'."

"There must be something-"

He cut her off with a shake of his head and he stopped pacing, his eyes focused on her. "I need the help o' the Saints."

She worked not to show the surprise in her face, and shifted to break away from the nervous energy. _How the fuck? _"Of who?"

"The Saints, Katie. I know ye know them. They're the only ones who can help her. I know it!" Donal licked his lips nervously, and she caught the slight twitch in his hands.

"Donal…" She started off slowly, not sure how to process this, not sure how to distract him.

"I know ye fuckin' know them. Even if ye pretend not ta."

His harsh tone startled her and Katie gave him a sharp look. "Watch your mouth, Donal."

"Get them here ta help me. Or I'll tell the whole fuckin' world who they are."

"Donal!" The warning slipped out but she got no further before the anger slipped from his face and was replaced by another tear. The teenager stepped away from her, holding his hand out, palm toward her and took a seat on her couch. He let out a sigh that sounded nearly like a sob.

"Miss Katie. She's me sister. Please."

"Donal…"

"Please." It came out as a whisper and Katie had to fight off her own tears as she watched him. He'd come to her about this, thinking she could do something. He was a good kid. And his family used to be close with the McManuses, long before the twins had set sail to the States. Murphy and Connor would probably want to help.

But she couldn't expose them. Not even to the teenager who sat trying hard not to cry in her living room. Maybe if they came to help as themselves. Just as themselves. And they could deny the whole Saint thing.

She nodded then, pulling her phone from her pocket and hitting the speed dial for Murphy's number. It rang twice before she was greeted with the clanking of glasses and the din of voices.

"Katie? Ye hear somethin'?"

"Murph. No." Her headache was back as she realized what she'd done. They were waiting to hear about Smecker. And she was calling them on something much less important. "I…sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Think you and Conn could come here for a little bit?"

"What's goin' on, Katie?" His voice had softened and the concern there made her feel even worse for bothering him. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"Nothing's wrong. I just. I need you two to come here. I have someone who needs to speak with you."

"Who?"

Katie glanced back behind her and saw that Donal was watching her now, his lips pressed tightly together. "A friend who needs your help."

Despite the noise in the background, there was a noted silence, and she knew he was trying to figure out what was going on. "Give us a few and we'll be there."

"Thanks, Murph. And I'm sorry I wasn't calling with news."

His laugh was soft. "How dare ye call with the news ye don't fuckin' have."

"You know what I mean."

"Aye, I do. We're headin' out now."

Katie smiled slightly and let him hang up first, hearing the phone go silent after a moment. There was a shifting behind her and she turned back to face Donal. "They're on their way."

"The Saints?"

"No. Connor and Murphy. I figured they might be able to help you."

There was no real response from him and his eyes dropped away from hers. And as she took a seat across from the teenager, relaxing only slightly into Murphy's favorite chair, she could only hope she hadn't done something they'd all regret.

* * *

The relief he'd felt at finding her safe started to disappear as he got a better understanding of the situation. And as Murphy's eyes meet his brothers, he knew he wasn't the only one thinking along that route. 

"Why didn't ye go ta yer Da about this, Donal?" Connor's fingers were relaxed around his coffee cup, but Murphy caught the telltale twitch of his thumbs as he raised the cup to drink from it.

"It'd kill 'im ta know she was involved in this. They still have the idea she's a fuckin' angel."

"I fuckin' doubt that, kid. If yer parents even knew o' half the shite yer sister pulled…" Murphy caught the glare from the teenager and raised his eyebrows in response. "Donal, ye're too young ta remember that yer sister has been up ta no good for years."

"She was what, Murph? Eleven when she broke inta the communal wine?"

"Broke inta the Anvil the year before that on a fuckin' dare."

Connor grinned. "She's lucky we're the ones who found her. Oh, and she's the one who set fire ta the fuckin' boathouse near the pond." He pointed a finger at Donal. "Ye're sister's never been the type ta play on the right side o' the law."

"Neither were the two o' ye. I've heard lots o' fuckin' lore about the McManus brothers."

"Watch it, kid. And remember that that lore was split o'er two sets o' brothers. Conn and I didn't have half the fun this town thought we fuckin' did. Desmond and Aidan were ta blame fer part o' it. At least." Murphy narrowed his eyes as Donal simply stared back at him.

"I need yer help."

"Ye need ta go to the gardaì." Connor sighed when the kid just shook his head.

"What are they goin' ta be able ta do? They don't even carry guns for Christ's sakes. The two o' ye do."

"Okay, first Donal, watch yer fuckin' language or we're gonna take ye ta fuckin' church ourselves. And we don't carry guns." Slapping the table lightly with his hand, Connor made sure he had the teenager's attention. "I don't know who told ye otherwise. But we can't help ye."

"I know who ye are."

"Aye, I think we've fuckin' covered this." Murphy tried to ignore the frustration that was rising in his gut. What the fuck did this kid want from them? "McManus. McManus. Soon ta be McManus." He glanced behind him to where Katie sat on the counter. She smiled slowly.

"I know who ye really are. And I know ye have guns. And I need ye ta help me. Now!"

"Donal!" It was Katie who spoke up this time, sliding off of the counter and squeezed a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough."

He jerked his shoulder away from her and got out of his seat. Murphy saw Connor tense as well and sighed. _It's just a fuckin' kid._ Leaning back slightly to seem relaxed, he caught Donal's eye. "Have some respect fer Katie, Donal. She fetched us from the Anvil fer ye."

"Only cuz she knew that I'd tell."

"Tell what?" Connor's hand was on his mug again, but his fingers tightened around it slightly as Donal spoke again.

"That ye're the fuckin' Saints."

"Donal! I already told ye I didn't know the Saints." Katie stepped closer to him and the kid stepped back, his eyes wider at her tone. He pressed his lips together and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aye, but ye lied ta the man on the phone as well."

Murphy stood up then, not missing the flinch on Donal's face as he moved. But his focus was on Katie as he stepped up behind her. "Man on the phone?"

"Donal, let me take ye home." Connor put his hand on Murphy's shoulder, nodding slightly as their eyes met. _Take care o' this, get back ta the Anvil._ "Tell Katie and Murphy goodbye."

A soft goodbye was muttered and the two of them were out the door, leaving the cottage silent. Murphy kept his eyes on Katie who had yet to meet his gaze. She brought a hand to her temple, rubbing in a light circle and moved to sit down in the living room.

He paused only slightly before following her. "Who was the man on the phone, Katie?"

"It was nothing, Murphy." Her eyes were closed. She was brushing it off, he knew. Or had already brushed it off and forgotten about it. Not realizing just how dangerous the minor details could be.

"If it was nothin' than ye would've fuckin' told me."

Her eyes flashed open then, meeting his straight on. "You would've made a big deal out of it. Like you are now."

"What did the man say?"

Katie paused only for a moment. "It was a reporter. He said he was following leads on the Saints. To find out more about them."

"And what'd ye tell 'im?"

"Christ, I told him you three were alive, invited him here, gave him your address and bought him a fucking plane ticket. What the fuck do you think I told him? I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, Murphy." She was trying to play nonchalant but when as she got to her feet and started pacing, he knew he'd gotten her worried. And maybe it was for nothing.

"What specifically did he say, Katie?"

"He was writing an article for the anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

"The anniversary of your fucking deaths." Her hand was pinching the bridge of her nose as he glanced up at her again, and he saw that her eyes were closed.

It was something they hadn't talked about much. To talk was to remember and that period of time held particular moments of pain for the both of them. Even Connor had learned not to bring it up anymore, managing to get only short answers from him until the topic was changed.

They had been avoiding it. And some newspaper was fucking celebrating it.

"How did he know ta call ye?" It was the main question on his mind, the reason he was even pushing further on the subject. The Saints were long since buried. Nothing could dig them up at this point. But someone had found Katie.

"Who knows. He said he'd received a tip."

"A tip about what?"

"That I'm connected to the Saints."

There was a difference in her mind, he realized. She'd said the connection was to the Saints. Not to them. It was quite possibly the reason she'd kept this from him. But the reason didn't matter anymore. The information did.

"How could they figure that?"

She looked at him then, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not that far of a stretch Murph."

"What do fuckin' ye mean?"

"The hospital records, Murph. My name is in there. As a gunshot victim from the night of the fire. For anyone that looks hard enough and has a bit of imagination, it's not so much of a stretch to connect me to the Saints."

Murphy felt like something had dropped in his stomach. "Ye'd been expectin' this."

"No, not really. I thought that Peter might get a call or even Smecker, but whoever traced me here was good. And gullible." She added as an afterthought. "They believed me when I played dumb."

"He believed ye?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't ye fuckin' tell me about this?" The words rushed out and he caught the glare she sent him.

"It didn't seem like a big deal. And you whisked me off to propose to me before I'd really thought about it. Forgive me for the distraction."

"Katie."

"Murphy." She gave into the smile she'd been fighting as he pulled her into a hug. Her head rested on his shoulder and he pressed his lips to her temple.

"How's the headache?"

"Better."

"Confession is good fer the mind, too."

She laughed softly, her arms loosely around his waist. "Spoken like a true catholic boy."

"Ye're goin' ta tell me if ye get another call like this, right?"

Katie stiffened before glancing up at him. "Murphy."

"Or tell Conn. If ye think he'd overreact less." He felt the vibrations as she groaned into his shoulder before stepping away.

"Yes. Fine. Whatever." Her arms were crossed over her chest again. "Now go back to work."

"Come with me and I'll buy ye a drink."

"No."

"Why not?"

She rubbed her hands over her face. "Because I'm not in the mood for drunken idiots. Or for explaining this to you and Conn over and over again. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. It's been a long fucking day."

"That it has been." Murphy studied her closely then, seeing all of the emotions he'd felt reflected in her face. She was tired. Fuck, so was he, but he had a bar to run. And a brother to explain things to. A brother who was probably back at the bar by now, waiting for him. He nodded then, pulling her in for another hug and pressing his lips to the top of her head. "Go relax. I'll be back later."

"Murph. Just go home. You don't have to come back here."

"But I want to."

"Yeah, but if you spend all of your nights here, all of the tongues'll be wagging around town."

"Katie, ye're with a McManus. Ye're reputation is already fuckin' shot."

Her smile was quick. "True. But I'll just see you at church tomorrow."

"Ye okay?"

"Fine. Just want to be alone."

Nodding in agreement to something he didn't completely understand, Murphy looked her over again carefully. She met his eyes with a smile, and then kissed him softly, her arms pulling him to her.

Murphy deepened the kiss, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her lower back. She opened up to him this way as she always did, letting him in. Her kiss changed depending on her mood and he could feel her relaxing against him as his hand teased the soft hair at the base of her neck. She smiled against his lips then, breaking the kiss to press her face into his neck.

"Night Murphy."

"Good night, Katie."

They stayed in each others arms for another long moment, losing themselves in the simple embrace in a way only they could understand. Murphy just knew that he'd always been able to put his arms around her and find his peace there. And he loved knowing it was the same for her.

He felt a little of a loss as he always did when he let her go, but she kissed the tip of his nose, making him smile. "You better get back to the bar. The hour of fighting is nearly here. They're almost to the stage between stupid drunk and too drunk."

"Go take yer bath. I'm takin' yer car to get back ta the Anvil, so I'll pick ye up tomorrow mornin'."

"Love you, Murphy."

"Love ye, too." He kissed her again quickly, and pulled his coat from the chair near the door. "Lock up before ye take yer bath."

"Yes, Da."

"Funny." Winking at her, he shut the door behind him. The cold seeped into his jacket but he stood there for a moment, waiting for the sound he knew would come. When the deadbolt lock slid into place, he smiled and left the porch.

* * *

Connor put the car in park, speaking only as Donal reached toward the door handle. "Hold on for a sec." 

The teenager sighed, dropping his hand away from the door. He kept his eyes focused away from him. "I just wanted help."

"Threatin' Katie isn't the way ta do it, kid. Ye know better than that." Tapping his fingers on the wheel, Connor glanced over at him then. "Ye need help, ye come ta us for it. Don't involve her."

"I'm sorry."

The words were so soft he barely heard them, but he nodded in acknowledgement. "I know ye are."

"Miss Katie…she's always been there ta talk to."

"And if it's listenin' ye need, go to her. But ye aren't ta be involvin' her in dangerous shite like this."

Donal finally looked over then, and Connor was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I would never 'ave put Miss Katie in danger. I just wanted ta find the Saints."

"The Saints are dead, Donal. But Murph and I can try ta help ye. Understand?"

There was a brief hesitation before he nodded in response. "Thanks, Connor."

Connor patted his shoulder. "Not a problem. Not get inside before yer parents get worried."

Donal opened the door and stepped out, glancing back only as he was outside. "Goodnight. Thanks for the ride."

"Night, kid."

Connor eased the car into drive but waited for him to get inside. The situation bothered him all around. Carrie had been a trouble maker but a good type of one. She hadn't been out to hurt people, especially not her own parents. Something was going on. Something they needed to look into. He just hoped that Murphy wouldn't mind that he'd volunteered them for the job.

* * *

The air was cold enough to make her ears hurt and Katie welcomed the warmth as she hurried into the building Monday morning. She was late, again and she only wished she could blame it on Murphy. But for the second night in a row, she'd kept him away and the reasons weren't even clear to her. 

But she thought clearer without him there, without his warmth and teasing words as a distraction.

She met Mr. Daly's raised eyebrow stare at her late entrance but she just ignored him and moved into her office. He couldn't bother her today. She wouldn't let him.

Smecker was doing better. They'd received the call from Peter as they gathered at the Anvil after church, telling them that the agent had made it through another night and the doctor's said that was a good sign. He still hadn't woken up but it was only a matter of time.

And a little of her inner struggle had faded then, lost in the laughter and the tears and the toasts all around. Even Peter made a toast over the phone then, having finally remembered their engagement. He teased her about being able to hold the news back and explained that she'd been the last to know it was coming. Murphy had called him over a week before asking for his permission.

The hum of the students in the hallways made her relax as she sat behind her desk, and Katie realized she'd regained some of the joy, some of the glow of her new engagement. They weren't going to lose their friend. And life had continued on, the duties of her job pulling her in and it was easy to finally understand that things were almost back to normal.

She shifted the shifted the stack of files to the right of her desk calendar, pulling the mail from where Gretchen, the school secretary, had placed it sometime before she'd come in. There were a few brochures and invitations for local educational programs in the area, another university catalog to add to her collection for the students and a regular sized envelope address to her. Parents wrote in more often then not, usually wanting their student to meet with her or to address an issue with her.

But instead of finding a long letter, a small sheet fell out, dark letters inscribed across it. Her eyes fell on the words and she read through it twice before understanding them.

_Who shall be the first to go? You choose, Katie._

Her hands shook slightly as she checked the envelope for something more, something to explain the meaning of the words; but it was empty.

What the hell did it mean? What was she supposed to choose? The envelope was addressed to her, at her office. But the handwriting was unfamiliar. Who was it referring to? Why couldn't she just have a normal day?

She reached for the Tylenol then, dry swallowing them simply because she didn't have the energy to move yet. It was never a good day if she started it off with a headache. And while she only hoped that this was the worse it could get, something told her otherwise.

The old feeling in her gut had started back up again. Something was going on. And she had no idea what it had to do with. But someone, evidently, thought it had to do with her.

* * *

**Quick lesson in case you didn't know: the _garda_ is a police officer and _gardai_ is plural for that. And the average police 'garda' doesn't carry a gun - simply a baton. They don't get guns until they become detectives. Which was really kind of funny in comparison with the Saints and other pure breed Irish, prone to violence types. Oh, and this is according to regular Ireland. Northern Ireland quite possibly has different procedures.**

**Oh, and I know the Donal thing seems like an off-topic subject...but it is connected. Don't look too hard, as you might miss how. Either way, it's good for character development. And as I warned Anasazi Darkmoon, we've reach the beginning of the fun... Have patience with me - it might seem like a lot of details are being thrown at you, but I like my stories complex. And I never truly believe in a happy ending. Even without the unusual threat of the outside world, relationships have issues. And I plan on making it clear that everything isn't always kosher. :) In the words of the almight Apu - Thank you, Come again.  
**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It took Da more than a minute to realize Ma was standing in the doorway of his apartment, watching him with the baby. Glancing over as an acknowledgement, he changed Eamon's diaper, finishing with a noisy kiss to his belly which made him squeal with laughter.

"Ye're were always brilliant with children, Pat." She stepped closer, her smile focused on the still giggling baby. "I can still hear the boys' giggles in me head."

"They'd just fuckin' egg each other on, too. But do ye remember which one was easiest ta get started?"

"Murph, o' course. First ta laugh and the first ta fuckin' cry."

Da smiled at the memories. They were the ones that had played over and over in his head those first few months in prison. They were the memories that got him through the nights. "Aye, and ye had ta fuckin' work ta get Conn ta do either."

"Ye always cheated too, Pat. Ye'd use Murph ta get Conn ta giggle too."

"Now that's not cheatin'. It's using me fuckin' resources. Just like I'd use Conn ta get Murph ta stop cryin'. It went both fuckin' ways, m'dear."

"Still does." Ma's voice was soft and she brushed her fingertips over the baby's cheeks. "He's sleepy. We should get him ta bed."

"Ye can have the honors, Annie. I better get down ta help the boys."

"Katie's here, too. I think she wanted ta talk ta ye."

He nodded in response, watching her cradle Eamon against her shoulder, rocking back and forth gently. It was a familiar image and one that still had the power to make him long for those days again. If only things were that fucking simple. Turning to go, he paused as she spoke his name, her voice hesitant.

"Pat?"

His eyes found her face and he saw the uncertainty crease her forehead as she was silent for a long moment. "Ma?"

The teasing name brought a small smile on her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't give ye warnin' about Bill."

He gave her a nod but knew that he had no right to a warning. He'd lost his right to know the details of her life years ago. "Does 'e make ye happy?"

Her eyes wandered away from him, and her hand stroked down the sleeping baby's back. "It was only a date, Pat."

"When is he meetin' the boys?"

The corners of her mouth quirked up then. "He didn't make me that happy."

Her words were teasing, but it still stung. To know she was moving on. She'd held off for over twenty years for him to come back to her. Held off from signing the divorce papers she'd had drawn up only a few years after he'd left, held off from moving on, from replacing him. And while Da didn't know what he'd ever done to deserve her, he knew she deserved better than this. She long since earned her freedom.

"I think we need ta be finalizin' things between us, Annabelle." It came out a little harsher than he'd meant them to but the words were gone and she raised her eyes back to him.

"Finalizin' things?"

"We can file the papers. And ye've got more than enough evidence for the church ta accept the divorce."

"Let's not be rushin' things, Pat."

"Rushin' things? Annabelle, ye should've freed yerself from this over twenty years ago. Makin' the reasonable choice now would hardly be fuckin' rushin' things." He stopped as he caught the look of pain in her eyes, but it disappeared before he was sure if he'd seen it and she turned away from him. Her movements were practiced and gentle as she laid Eamon into the old crib, covering him with the blanket.

"Let's just hold off now. Let Murph marry 'is Katie before we bring bad news like this on the lot o' 'em."

Da rubbed his hand over the stubble on his chin as he waited for her to turn around, but she stayed where she was, her fingers stroking the baby's hair. "That could be nearly a fuckin' year, Annie. Ye sure ye want ta wait that long?"

"I waited twenty-four years for ye ta come back ta me, Pat. I think ye can wait another year ta be rid o' me." Her voice was level and he caught her smiling down at the baby as Eamon moved in his sleep.

The discussion was over, he knew, by the way she refused to turn back to him or to say anything else. Knowing it was best, Da moved his way to the door, glancing back only as he reached it before proceeding down the stairs.

He should've assured her he didn't want to be rid of her. But she deserved the freedom to make her own decisions. And maybe without their marriage to hide behind, she'd find the life she really wanted. And he didn't dare to hope that that life would be with him.

* * *

It was the time of day that had become one of Connor's favorites. The bar was closed, the last of the patrons had long since stumbled out into the night and that left him with another one of his family members to unwind, to clean and to talk. It was Murphy tonight, as Desmond and Aidan had taken the earlier shifts, opening the bar and leaving after the prime time rush.

And as he paused to watch his brother stack the last few chairs, he realized they really hadn't had a chance to talk lately. Too much had come up, drawing their attention away, and splitting their shifts so that they only exchanged hurried words in between filling drinks and serving patrons. Wiping down the last stretch of the counter with the rag, he tossed it into the sink.

"So, ye never said how it went."

Murphy glanced up for a second, giving him a puzzled look before he grabbed the broom behind the counter. "Huh?"

He sighed, gathering the glasses from the drying rack and stacking them onto the shelf above the bar. "Yer proposal. Ta Katie."

"Oh." There was a flash of a grin, but Murphy kept sweeping. "She said yes."

"Ye've got ta be fuckin' kiddin' me. She agreed ta marry ye?"

"I took 'er ta the cabin, but it didn't feel right. So I led her ta the lookout point and proposed there."

"Isn't that where Aidan took his first girlfriend ta-"

Murphy laughed. "Aye, so it's always be a place o' romance amongst us McManuses. Don't ye be tellin' Katie that though."

"So ye want her ta think she was the first ta be wooed by the lights o' the town, huh?"

"Shut it, Conn. She was the first ta be fuckin' wooed with good intentions. And at least I proposed ta _her_ first." His laughter rang out as Connor aimed a sponge at him.

"Aye, and ye just took her ta the clubhouse o' all places. Such a fuckin' romantic, Murph."

"She didn't seem ta mind too much."

"It's hard ta fuckin' imagine that we both managed ta catch two girls who're able ta put up with our shite."

Murphy grinned, handing the broom over to Connor to sweep behind the counter. He took a seat at the bar. "Works a bit fuckin' better than if were one girl ta share the load. Speakin' o' that, how is Sara doin'? Didn't get ta talk ta her tonight."

"Fine, but I think she's gettin' bored with the column. Keeps hintin' ta her editor that she wants some real stories and less o' the Dear Abby shite."

"But she makes such a good 'Dear Abby'. And she never caught on that it was me."

Choking on his laughter, Connor glanced up at his twin and shared a long grin with him. "I'd fuckin' forgot ye'd done that. What were ye that time? The bog hunter lookin' for advice?"

"Fuck, no. I was the fat, bald and lonely bastard who was lookin' for me one true love." He fluttered his eyelashes but the look was ruined when he couldn't stop laughing. "Remember, she told me that I'd find me a woman someday. She didn't have the heart ta tell me ta give up."

"I wonder if that's the one that had 'er up all night."

"Aw, fuck. I hope I didn't cause her trouble with it." Murphy leaned his elbow on the counter, taking longer than normal to catch the look in his brother's eyes. Connor knew he'd been found out when the hand smacked him upside the head. "Ye fuckin' git. Don't make me guilty o'er yer girl."

"It's her job, Murph." Connor managed that much straight faced, but he started to lose it as he continued. "She takes it very, very seriously." The last words tumbled out in laughter and he moved out of Murphy's swinging range.

They settled back into the comfortable silence, each finishing up the minor tasks left. Checking the levels of the bottles and tabs for inventory, he caught Murphy's eye. "Start on the register?"

"That's yer territory, Conn." His brother's voice was weary, which only made Connor more decisive.

"The more ye do it, the better ye'll do at it. Go start countin'." He gave him a smile to make it sound more like a request then a demand, but he knew his brother would listen. While he wouldn't listen to just anybody, Murphy tended to follow his direction without argument. And if Murphy argued, he knew to double think what he was asking. It worked out to be their own balance and check system for running the bar.

When the last of the duties were done, Connor took a seat on the outside of the bar and began to double check Murphy's count of the bills and Murphy moved onto the coins. Aidan had started it first, managing to annoy Connor until he could explain that it was only for accuracy. And so far, it had worked to keep any major cash register errors from messing up their books.

He'd been quick to jump on his brother the first time they'd had such an error on the books. Murphy had been far enough off to cause some alarm and it was only after that Connor realized he'd probably done more damage than good by overreacting. It was suggested then, by Desmond, that Murphy get some proper training in the business side of the bar before he be held accountable for what he didn't naturally know. In short, Desmond was working to protect Murphy in the same way he'd done their whole lives.

It'd taken no time at all to fall back into their old childhood relationships and dynamics after they'd started working together. He and Murphy would always be the closest, but when they were with their cousins, they didn't feel the need to buddy up. Being the two more responsible of the sets of brothers, he and Aidan had an understanding on a different level, in a way he couldn't quite have with Murphy. And it was the same for Murphy with Desmond, who was a few years younger. It was only with their cousins that they agreed to be on separate teams, and it was with them that they would side against each other.

"How am I doin' so far?" Murphy low voice caught his attention again and he grinned at the raised eyebrow.

"So far, ye're on target. But don't be screwin' up with the smaller coins. They count fer everythin'."

"Bullshit."

Connor just shook his head and went back to counting. He finished ahead of his twin and eyed the stacked coin piles. "Donal stopped by earlier."

"What for?" Murphy didn't look up, but paused in his counting to speak.

"Carrie came back home, this time with a fuckin' black eye and bruised knuckles. He said she refuses ta talk ta him 'bout it."

"Think she was fightin' whoever she was with?"

"Aye, either that or defendin' herself. Donal was pretty worked up about it again."

"Why'd he come here, Conn?" His brother finally glanced up, the coins all in piles on his left. Pausing slightly, Connor began bringing the piles toward him as a distraction. He hadn't gotten the chance to explain anything to Murphy about what he'd told Donal.

"Well, it might 'ave somethin' ta do with the fact that he thinks we'll help him."

"And why does he think that, Conn?" The sigh that pushed the words out told Connor that his brother already knew, so he was silent for a moment.

"Because I told 'im we would."

"Why would ye fuckin' do that?"

"He was in a bad way, Murph. A boy that age shouldn't have ta cry over more than a broken heart or a lost ball game."

"Christ, Conn, ye've become a fuckin' sap. We're bartenders. What the fuck can we do the garda couldn't?"

Connor raised his eyes then, seeing the annoyance there and knowing that again, Murphy was asking unnecessary questions. And as a good brother, he'd continue to remind him. "We're not just bartenders, Murph."

"We are now. Don't ye fuckin' forget that."

"I'm not suggestin' that we become fuckin' super saints or some shite like that. But we might just be able ta figure out what's goin' on with the girl. Talk some sense inta her or somethin'."

"Are ye fuckin' bored, Conn? Is that what this is about?"

"That's not fuckin' it, Murph. But ye know we can't just stand aside and let that little girl be hurt. We gave up our ways, but I didn't give up me fuckin' morals." He clenched his teeth and knew the look in his eyes was similar as what he saw in Murphy's. They were at a threshold again, only this time they didn't have the words in a dream to guide their way.

It was another long moment as they continued to stare each other down, and finally Murphy nodded without breaking eye contact. He was agreeing without conceding. "Alright, we'll check inta it. But ye start wearin' fuckin' tights and a cape and I'm out o' it."

"Deal." Connor held out his hand. They shook hands and he finished counting the coins before raising his eyes back to Murphy. "Ye pass. Next time, ye get ta try the books."

"When pigs fuckin' fly."

"I was cravin' me some bacon with wings."

Murphy rolled his eyes at the comment and grabbed his coat from behind the bar. "Ye ready ta lock up?"

"Sure. Ye headin' ta Katie's?"

"Yep, she's gonna let me stay over whether she knows it or not."

Laughing, Connor slipped his coat on and followed his brother to the door. "I hate ta repeat meself, Murph. But I'm not protectin' ye from her." He ducked another half-hearted swing from Murphy before locking the door. "Night."

"Good night, ye ass. Give a kiss ta me nephew fer me."

"Aye, that I'll do. See ye tomorrow." Giving a wave to Murphy, he climbed into his car and started it, putting it to gear only to follow him out of the lot. The town would be quiet by now, and it was more than past time for him to be home and holding a sleeping Sara.

* * *

The bar was still empty when Katie arrived there the next day and she wondered for a moment where everybody was. School had let out early for teacher development and she hadn't wanted to stick around for the discussions she wasn't really involved in. Mr. Daly still didn't see her as a member of the faculty, and she knew that as of yet she wouldn't be welcome in their meetings.

So she came to find entertainment or at the very least, Murphy. She'd been surprised to find his arm curled tight around her when she'd woken up that morning. He must have snuck in during the night, and it didn't seem fair to wake him so early. Checking her watch, Katie grinned as she realized Murphy might still be sleeping. It wasn't quite noon and the bar wouldn't open until two.

But it was surprising to find nobody there yet.

The sound of crates scraping the floor came from the backroom and she grinned. So she wasn't alone. The idiot just forgot to unlock the front door as well.

"Da?" The movements stopped as she spoke but nobody answered. "Desmond?"

There was still no answer and as she moved slowly toward the back, she wondered if she somehow imagined the sounds. But the soft scraping of boots against the floor made her doubts fade. Someone was back there and they were intent on ignoring her.

The only one who would do that was Aidan. The ass hadn't given her a chance since day one, and while he was never outwardly rude or mean, he never tried to make her feel welcome in his presence. And now he was ignoring her in the backroom like a fucking schoolboy.

"Dammit, Aidan. Grow up." She muttered and pushed open the door. The dark shadows made her squint to try to see anything and it only took her a moment to figure out it wasn't Aidan McManus hiding in the backroom.

The cold metal of the gun pressed to her temple cleared all thoughts of anger from her mind. But the whispered words that followed struck fear into her heart.

"Feeling a little de ja vu, Katie?"

** A/N: Please don't kill me. :) I promise more soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

The gun twisted against her temple and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hand holding it. It only made her heart pound harder and she swallowed hard, hoping it'd make it easier to breathe. She knew the voice but she refused to show the fear he was due.

"De ja vu, Tommy? I think you need to get the dictionary out again. It may not mean what you think it means." The metal pressed harder against her head and she knew it wouldn't take much more to get a bruise.

"Shut it, Katie."

"Fuck you."

A hand pressed against her throat, slamming her into the wall behind her and the gun found its way to her forehead. The fingers around her throat gave a few warning squeezes. "You're making it harder not to kill ya. But that wouldn't be any fun."

Katie's response came out as a gasp. "Fun?"

"I didn't come all this way just for business. I gotta see the sights, get to know the local character." Tommy released his grip on her, running a finger down her cheek instead. "I've already seen enough to know the McManuses are worshiped only slightly less here than in Boston."

She fought off the trembling in her knees as she pushed his hand away from her face. Her voice was calmer than she thought it would be. "What are you planning?"

"To finish what I started." He pressed the gun against her forehead again, cocking it. "One by one. Close your eyes, Katie."

"No." She raised her gaze to him instead and saw that he'd narrowed his eyes. If he planned to kill her, he could do it while she watched.

In the shared silence of their staring contest, the sound of keys turning in the front lock echoed. Tommy's eyes shifted toward the backroom door and Katie was filled with a new rush of fear. _God, don't let it be Murphy. _ She could handle this if it were just her being threatened, but the sound of soft laughter and scuffing of chairs took away that option.

Her purse was behind the bar on the ice bin. It was only a matter of minutes before they called out for her, before they wondered where she was. She had only a matter of minutes to figure something out.

Tommy leaned closer to her, his eyes focused on her face again. "Close your fucking eyes. Or I'll shoot the first person who comes through that door."

She fixed her eyes on him for another long moment before closing them. Her heart raced as she felt the metal of the gun lose contact with her forehead, and she heard his boots scuff the floor softly once, then again. The sound of metal clicking on metal made her freeze and she held her breath to prepare herself.

But a cold burst of air met her instead. She opened her eyes to watch the backdoor close, leaving her alone in the silence. Opening her mouth, she could find no words. Her eyes remained fixed on the door and she wondered if she'd imagined it all.

* * *

Sara screwed the top onto Eamon's bottle, giving into a smile as he tossed another cheerio her way. He hadn't yet learned that they were food rather than a toy. But since he was entering the stage of putting everything into his mouth, she was more than happy to provide him with them for either purpose.

Wiping his face quickly, she pulled him from his highchair, teasing him with words of nonsense as she strapped him into the carseat. "We're gonna go find Daddy. You wanna help me find him?"

Her son simply started sucking on his curled up index finger in response, making her smile again. She tucked the blanket around him, covering his face with it before taking him out in the cold air. First stop was the bar, but from there she wasn't sure where to go.

Connor had barely spoken two words all morning. He wasn't in a bad mood but he seemed to be in thinking mode. And Katie had been fairly distracted herself the night before at the bar. Even Murphy's teasing hadn't been very focused. Something was going on and she was getting tired of always being the last to find things out.

Aidan had mentioned that the twins had rushed off to Katie's cottage on Saturday night but nothing had been said about it. For them to leave the bar without warning, it would've been serious. But they were all smiles the next morning at church.

All fucking smiles and no answers from the three musketeers. She'd get answers today. If not from her husband, than from Murphy. And if he proved to be unbreakable, she'd just have to corner Katie. And if that failed, she'd go to the source of power within the McManus family. Sara knew it wouldn't take much work to get Ma on her side, and if the woman didn't know what was going on, there was no doubt that she'd get her own answers.

* * *

The knot began to tighten in the pit of Katie's stomach. They had to know. _Christ._ She had to tell someone. Her feet moved her away but her eyes stayed locked on the door. What if he was coming back? What was he planning? What if he wasn't alone?

The panic welled up inside her as she ran into something solid and she whirled, fighting with her fists against the chest of her assailant. Connor's eyes were wide as he stared down at her and he caught her arms easily. "Don't tell me ye're afraid o' backrooms now, too."

The edges of her vision blurred as her heart continued to pound and his face fell out of focus as she saw his mouth drop open. Arms supported her and it didn't occur to her to fight him as she felt herself being picked up. The door disappeared behind Connor's shoulder as the noise of the bar echoed around her.

"Katie. Katie." The sound of her name being called brought her eyes back up to him and it was the concern there that made her blink hard. His eyes left hers for a moment as he glanced up. "Somebody get Murph. He'll be pullin' up outside in a second here."

His mention of Murphy's name brought a fresh flood of terror back and she fought against Connor's arms again in an attempt to get down. He held her tighter against him and shook his head. "Just relax, a deirféar."

"Put me down. I'm fine. Put me down." She worked to keep her voice strong, and she saw her success as he pressed his lips together and lowered her feet to the floor. His arms stayed around her, supporting her and his thumbs stroked gently on her arms as he stared down at her.

"What happened ta ye, Katie?"

"I'm fine." The shaking of her hands said otherwise, she knew but she ignored it as she pulled away from him to sit on a stool at the bar. Connor immediately moved to stand behind the bar and pouring her at least two fingers of an amber colored liquor. He set the glass in front of her and nodded to it.

"It'll make ye feel better. Bring some fuckin' blood back inta yer face."

Picking up the glass, she swirled the awful stuff around and sighed. "It's not whiskey, is it?"

The corner of his mouth curled up slightly and he leaned against the bar in front of her. "I know better than that. It's bourbon."

Taking a sip, she worked to ignore the tremors in her hands and the icy fear slipping down her back. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this was happening. Again. "Let's wait for Murph."

The words were barely out of her mouth when in a typical Murphy whirl of action and emotion he was there and his arms were around her tightly. The fear seeped from him into her and Katie knew just how much worse this was about to get. His fear was of the unknown. And it was what she was about to tell him that would make things painfully clear.

His hands cupped her cheeks and his eyes roamed her face as he finally released her. "What the fuck happened? Are ye alright? Are ye hurt?" His whisper was rough and she fought the onslaught of tears as she put her arms around him again. She knew that what he would need was contact, was to hold her and it would make her feel much better, as well. "Katie?"

Nodding her face against the worn felt of his jacket, she forced a calming breath. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Releasing her hold on him, she raised her eyes to him for a long moment before glancing at Connor. "The two of you better sit down."

The twins exchanged a masked look before they each nodded in turn. Murphy's hand stayed in contact with the small of her back as he led her to a table near the wall. She caught the glances he threw her way and toward Connor as he raised his thumb to his mouth to chew on it. And as she tried to think of exactly how she was going to say it, Katie wondered briefly why she had the misfortune of being the fucking messenger.

* * *

The door to the bar opened just as Connor moved toward the table and he stopped short as he saw the annoyance on Sara's face. She wrinkled her forehead as she looked between the three of them and uncertainty flickered briefly over her face before she raised an eyebrow at him.

Sighing, he tilted his head toward the table. Kissing her on the forehead as she passed, Connor took the car seat out of her hands. "Hey Aidan? Ye want ta play nanny?"

His cousin stepped out of the backroom but stopped just inside the room, his eyes on where Murphy and Katie sat. Connor set the car seat on the bar and unbuckled his sleeping son gently. Cradling him in his arms, he eased him over to Aidan. "Will ye take him upstairs ta the cradle in Da's room? Just bring the baby monitor back down with ye."

Nodding shortly, Aidan's gaze moved past him to focus again on Katie for a moment. "The back door wasn't closed all the way. And the lock's broken."

Connor narrowed his eyes at Aidan. "Are ye sure?"

"Aye, I double checked it meself. Ye know it's a fuckin' tight fittin' door."

"Thanks." Chewing on the inside of his lip, he nodded in return to Aidan's lack of response as he turned in gaze to the table. What the fuck had happened? Most of the color had returned to Katie's face but her eyes were focused on the table in front of her. And Murphy's tapping of his fingers was signaling his impatience.

With a sigh, he moved over to the table and slid into the seat next to Sara against the wall. Murphy shifted in his seat to face Katie and after a long moment she finally raised her eyes to meet theirs, glancing between the three of them.

"What's going on?" Sara's words were soft but it was the fear in them that had Connor taking her hand.

"Katie…what happened?" The question came from Murphy finally and by the abruptness of his movements, Connor knew he was barely holding back his emotions. But he was giving Katie a chance to explain things first.

Nodding slowly, she turned in her chair, leaning her back against the wall. "Tommy found us."

They were three powerful little words that made them all freeze and Connor held his brother's gaze for a long moment before speaking. "Was that him in the backroom, Katie?"

She took Murphy's hand as she nodded but he pulled away from her, stood up and began pacing. "How the fuck did he fuckin' find us?"

"Murph." Connor spoke softly, feeling the slight squeeze of understanding in Sara's grasp and he wondered if she was waiting for him to pull away, too.

"We shoulda fuckin' hunted him down, Conn. We shouldn't've just let him go like that. We should't've given 'im a fuckin' chance ta touch this place." His words grew louder as his frustration built and Connor started to stand up but Katie beat him to it. She caught Murphy's hand as he paced away from her and pulled him back to her.

His brother fought between the contact and the rage as he stared down at her, and by the set of his shoulders, Connor wasn't sure which was going to win. Murphy ran his hand down her face, tucking hair behind her ear and he relaxed a little.

And as they silently watched each other, the realization of what had been said had hit him. His biggest fear had that his brother's girl had been attacked and possibly assaulted in the backroom of their bar. Despite the absence of bruises on her, it was the only thing that could explain her instant reaction and then the lack of reaction. It was like she'd been in another world when he'd found her and once she understood where she was, the real fear was gone. That whatever had caused the fear was over; was done with.

But that couldn't be right. Tommy had found them, had been there in their bar. He'd been in their backroom, leaving a terrified but unharmed Katie. But why? And what the fuck was he planning? And how had he found them?"

"No, he didn't touch me." Katie's words were soft but it shattered Connor's line of thought and he glanced up at them again. He watched as Murphy swallowed hard and kissed Katie quickly before grabbing his coat off of his chair. He looked at Connor.

"Stay here, girls. Ye'll be safe here." Connor gave the order as he got to his feet and punctuated it with a kiss to the top of Sara's head. Hesitating only for a moment, he rubbed his hand over Katie's hair and kissed the top of her head, forcing a smile. She managed to give him one back.

Murphy kept his eyes on her for a long instant before he silently followed him out the door.

* * *

They both stared at the door for a long moment and Sara turned in time to see Katie swallow hard. Their eyes met and the tightness in her chest spread to her throat. "Oh, Katie."

She pulled her friend into a hug and felt the whispers of sobs shake out of her. As she fought tears of her own, she continued to just hold onto her, rubbing small circles in her back.

"You need to be careful, Sar. Stay with someone at all times." Her voice was shaky but the tears were gone as Katie pulled away from her.

"What exactly happened, Katie?"

"I got here and the place was still locked up. But someone was in the backroom. I thought it was Aidan." She rubbed a hand over her face and sighed. "The next thing I knew I had a fucking gun to my head."

"So you lied to Murph when you said didn't touch you?"

"It was an omission. There's a difference."

"Why?" Shaking her head slowly, Sara crossed her arms over her chest.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Why? Did you not just see that reaction? Can you imagine how much worse it would have been if they had known he'd held a gun to my head?"

"It needs to get worse, Katie. They need to know everything." She put a hand on her friend's shoulder, but Katie just yanked away from her. Sara's eyes fell on the dark smudges just beneath the high collar of Katie's shirt. She gasped and brought her gaze back to her face. "Your neck is bruised. I thought you said he didn't touch you. Why didn't you tell them that?"

"It's not going to fucking help! And I'm not going to see that pain in his eyes again." Katie moved to the bar, grabbing her coat and purse. "Not yet. Not for something that fucking pointless."

"Wait, you can't just leave. Katie!"

But she was out the door before Sara could follow. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb, she sighed, working hard to ignore the shaking in her hands.

"Where the fuck is she goin'?" Aidan stepped out of the stairway, his dark eyes finding her across the room.

Sara just shook her head. "Go get her. Make sure she gets home okay."

"No."

"Please, Aidan. It's not safe for her out there."

"I heard enough ta know what's goin' on, Sara." He slammed the baby monitor on the counter and waved his hand toward the door. "And if she's fuckin' stupid enough ta leave, than let her. I'm not about ta leave ye and yer son 'ere alone."

"Aidan. She's upset."

"Aye, and she's bein' a bit fuckin' selfish if ye ask me. How do ye think Murph's gonna feel when he comes back ta find her fuckin' gone?" He moved behind the bar and began to test the taps for the day.

"He's gonna know before then." Sara pulled her purse off of the bar and took her cell phone out. She heard Aidan sigh.

"Why the fuck are ye always makin' it easy fer her?"

"Look, Katie might be a bit hard to deal with at times, but she's my friend. And how 'bout you get Conn to tell you what actually happened in Boston before you continue to judge her." Giving him a sharp look, she pressed the speed dial for her husband's number and took a deep breath.

Each minute seemed to be bringing more bad news. And while she knew Aidan's frustrations had some merit, she knew something more was going on. Katie wouldn't just leave over a fight. And the bruises shook her up more than she was willing to admit. Something else was going on.

"Sar, ye okay?" Connor's quick answering made her blink and she nodded without thinking.

"I'm fine. Just, why don't you head over to Katie's. Make sure she got home alright."

"She fuckin' left?" His voice was soft but she could still hear Murphy react in the background.

"Just a few minutes ago. It's broad daylight, Conn. I just…"

"I know. I'll be back ta the bar soon."

Sara bit her lip. "Maybe you should just make sure she's there. But then why don't you both give her some time alone."

"Why?"

She picked up on the concern in his tone right away but didn't know how she could possibly explain it. At least without telling him what she suspected, that Katie knew more than she'd said. "I think she just needs it."

"Why don't we pick ye up? Ye can stick with her for the afternoon."

"Not gonna happen, honey. She left because of me. Besides, I don't think she'll appreciate the need for a babysitter anymore than I would."

"Sara." Connor sighed and she could feel his frustration through the phone.

"Make her lock her doors. She has a cell phone. At least let her have the afternoon. If you still want, you can take me there before it gets dark."

"The dark doesn't fuckin' matter, Sar. He was waitin' in the fuckin' backroom in the middle o' the fuckin' day."

"And if he'd wanted to kill her today…he already would've." The words slipped and his silence on the other end only validated the statement. It was the one thing nobody had mentioned yet. "He could've killed her and taken each of you out as you entered the damn bar, Connor. I think this afternoon might be the safest one we'll have for awhile."

"I'm not sure if it bothers me more that ye've figured that out before us or that ye've got the knowledge ta figure it out." His tone was teasing but she found no real humor in his words. Closing her eyes against the throbbing pain in the center of her forehead, she just sighed.

"Check on her, Conn. Then come back here. Please."

"Go take some fuckin' Tylenol, m'dear. We'll be back there soon. Fill Aidan in if ye want ta." His voice softened slightly. "I love ye."

"Love you, too. Now get your ass back here soon."

"Aye, I'll do that. Goodbye." Hanging up the phone, she rubbed her hand over her eyes. And when she turned back to the bar, she caught Aidan's questioning look. "They're coming back here."

"Why don't ye tell me what really fuckin' happened in New York while we wait for 'em?" His tone was soft and a little apprehensive but she shook her head in response. She didn't have the energy to take care of him too at the moment.

"You can wait for my husband to tell you. But don't you mention it to Murphy. The last thing he needs right now is to rehash old memories." Sliding her phone into her pocket, Sara stepped off of the stool and gave him another long look. "I'm gonna go lay down. Wake me up when they get back, please."

He spared her a nod as he busied himself at the register but she felt his eyes on her as she walked away.

What she had seen of Aidan had only convinced her that he was a good man, just a complicated one. But she couldn't understand how he could be willing put up with her and at the same time, barely be able to stand Katie. They weren't different enough to earn that kind of a response, were they? What was it about her friend that he didn't like?

As she reached the top of the stairs, she realized it didn't really matter at the moment. Aidan was the least of their worries now, the last thing she should be concerned with.

However, she couldn't quite get herself to move onto the topic that should have been demanding her attention. She didn't want to think about it, not yet, not alone. But as she glanced around the room, her eyes roaming every shadowed nook and cranny, she knew the threat wasn't far from her mind. Her chest felt tight but she forced herself to relax back onto the couch.

The bastard wasn't going to make her afraid. He hadn't earned her fear back yet. And she knew it would only be a matter of time before he would.

* * *

It was dusk when Murphy used his key on Katie's backdoor, opening it quietly to the well lit kitchen and not surprised in the least not to find her there. He'd noticed when he was nearly a block away that nearly every light in her cottage was turned on. Since her fear tended to hide in the dark, he knew she wasn't doing too great alone.

"Katie?" He kept his voice low, not wanting to scare her but not wanting to accidentally sneak up on her. He wouldn't put it past her to be armed with a frying pan at this point.

She'd nearly beamed him with it once, early last summer after he'd worked so hard to scare her. They'd spent the whole evening before watching old horror movies with Sara and Connor, and when she teased him about being scared, he'd refused to sleep over. Instead, he'd waited a few hours, sneaking into her cottage by the back door. And she'd meet him the hallway, nearing catching him in the face with it. It'd taken him nearly a week to get her to laugh about it. It'd been a month before she'd stopped hesitating in the dark hallway.

If she hit him now, he'd only be grateful that she was armed. It meant that at least she wasn't going to go easily if Tommy came back this soon. "Katie?"

The sound of a door opening came from down the hallway. "Murph?" Her voice was quiet, hesitant and he stepped out of the kitchen so that she could see him.

"Ye okay?"

She moved toward him then, a small smile on her face. Her arms slid around his waist and Murphy held her tightly against him. "I'm fine. Just like I was at four when you called. And at two thirty when Sara called."

The tight tension in his gut faded a little as he nodded into her hair, as he held her closer to him. "Good ta know."

Her eyes met his then and after she'd studied his face for a long moment, she offered him another smile. "You hungry?"

"Not really. But I'll sit with ye if you want ta eat."

"How about a beer then?"

"That I'll fuckin' take." He caught her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Brushing her hair back, he grinned. "But I can get it meself."

Laughing softly, she followed him into the kitchen. "It took this long to teach you manners."

"Nah, it just took this long ta make me use 'em." Twisting the cap off the beer, he took a long drink and leaned against the counter.

Katie tilted her head at him then, a questioning look on her face. "What?"

"Ye gonna tell me what happened yet?"

She blinked then, her hand brushing the hair out of her face. Her response came out as a sigh. "Murph."

"I need ye ta tell me, Katie. When ye're ready." The last bit was a compromise; one that he hoped would get her to speak sooner, to let him in sooner. But the short shake of her head made him realize it wasn't going to be that easy.

The burning in his stomach returned and the drink that he took in response didn't ease it. It was the anger, he knew, that was doing it. The temper he was holding back for her sake, because she wasn't the target of it.

Two years ago, and he wouldn't have thought twice about what he needed to do. He would've been there, Connor at his side and guns blazing once they found their target. If this had happened two years ago, Tommy would've been long since dead with a coin on each eye.

But things were different now, he was different. Katie needed him to act reasonably, with more thought to it. And getting his revenge and making Tommy pay didn't guarantee he'd make it home that night. For once, their survival far outweighed any further act against evil. It was no longer as simple as evil men, dead men. And he hoped he wasn't going to go to hell for thinking that way.

Katie's eyes raised to him then, her sigh coming out in a shaking breath. "I'll never be ready for this, Murph. Not again. Not fucking again." Her arms crossed over her chest and she held his gaze.

It hurt him to stay where he was as he watched her struggle to keep her bottom lip from trembling. But he felt some pride as he watched her pull herself together. Her eyes stayed fixed on him and he realized she was waiting for him to start. Waiting for him to question her, to push her to tell the details.

Draining his beer, Murphy set it on the counter beside him and sighed as he wondered where to start.

* * *

She could feel the gears in his head grinding but held off from saying anything. It was all still a blur to her and she'd spent the afternoon trying to bury herself further to avoid it. Murphy's thoughts would line up soon and he would try to piece together what was going on with her answers. And she knew once that started, she would no longer be able to avoid what was going. She wouldn't be able to stop the process that was currently being put into motion.

His eyes found hers again and she felt herself being searched as she knew he was able to see past the mask she was working so hard to keep up. Murphy's hand reached out to her but he stopped himself, clenching it near his side instead. Closing his eyes as if against a sudden headache, he let out a long breath.

"What happened, Katie?"

"I already told you what happened."

"No, ye told me a fuckin' selection o' the details. I need all o' it."

She rubbed her hand over her forehead, falling back into the age old habit she'd had when they first met. "Why? You know Tommy's here. What else is important?"

"Everythin', dammit! Ye can't send us inta this without knowin' all the fuckin' details, Katie." His hand slammed down on the counter and she jumped, her heart skipping.

"That's all he said to me, Murph." She ignored the fact that her pulse was now racing and that she couldn't seem to hold his gaze anymore. It didn't matter. He didn't need to know. It would do no good.

"But it's what he did ta ye that I'm needin' to know the most here."

It was the soft tone in his voice that had her fighting against the rising lump in her throat. His hands touched her shoulders and she forced a deep breath out before raising her eyes to meet his.

"He didn't hurt me, Murphy. He had a gun, but he didn't hurt me."

His arms came around her quickly, pulling her to him and wrapping her tightly in his protection. Katie fought against the tears, knowing they wouldn't help anything either. Tears were for later. She needed words now. Words to defuse things. Words to keep her Murphy from making a stupid mistake.

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me." She forced a half laugh against the collar of his shirt and his head just moved slightly from side to side.

"I promised meself it wasn't goin' ta touch ye. That it'd never touch ye again."

"Murphy." She pushed away from him, to see into his eyes. The old Murphy was back, she realized, the one who felt he could still shield her from everything. But it wasn't that simple, wouldn't ever be that simple again. "Murphy, I'm already part of this. It's touched me already."

The shake of his head this time was curt and he stepped back away from her. "No, ye're not part o' this."

"Yes, I am."

"No, ye're not. And I'm goin' ta make sure ye don't become fuckin' part o' this."

Katie rolled her eyes, the frustration building as she just stared at him. "It's not something you've got a choice in. Neither of us have that choice."

"I've made the fuckin' choice, Katie. Ye're not gettin' involved here."

"I'm already fucking involved, Murph. He made me involved. Tommy made that choice already."

"How? What did he say?" His eyes were wide again and he stepped closer.

"It's not what he said. It's what he did. He chose me to give the message to. He chose me to make fucking contact."

Murphy shook his head. "That doesn't mean anythin'. Ye could o' been just fuckin' convenient."

"I'm no more convenient than Sara. Than Da. Hell, he would've had a better chance finding Ma than me alone. I'm the fuckin' messenger here. I'm part of this."

The silence was overwhelming as he stared at her and Katie was beginning to wish she'd hidden it all, kept it all from hurting him. The pain in the face was evident but it was the uncertainty in his eyes as he looked into hers that had her aching with him.

"Christ. The bastard fuckin' targeted ye."

She held her hand out to him, unsure of whether he needed the contact like she did. The tightness in her chest eased as he gripped her hand between his. "He targeted us, Murph. All of us."

Murphy dipped his head in response to her statement but he didn't take her into his arms again like she hoped he would. She felt the distance as he stepped away and slipped his coat on again on the way to the door.

"Where are you going, Murph?"

"We need ta have an meetin' about this. An official Saints meetin'."

"And what am I supposed to do? Sit home and knit, waiting for you to get back home?" She bit off the words, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared at him. It was the slight smile on his face that threw her off.

"No, ye're supposed ta make the coffee. We'll be back here shortly."

The warmth of that small smile flooded her and she managed to give him one back. "You bringing Sara as well?"

He gave a half shrug as he opened the door. "That's Connor's battle. I've already lost me own." His face grew serious as he motioned for her to step closer to the door. "I want ye ta lock this as soon as I shut it. And don't open it for anyone. I've got the key ta let us back in."

"Okay."

The stress was back in his face despite her agreement and he cupped her cheek as his lips met hers. "I love ye."

"I love you, too."

"I'll call ye when I get ta the Anvil."

Grinning fully, she squeezed his hand before starting to close the door. "Thanks. And get your ass back here soon."

"Aye, I'll do just that." With one last look, he let her shut the door behind him. She clicked the locks loudly, knowing he'd wait until he heard both put into place. Katie could have sworn she heard a chuckle on the other side of the door but shrugged and moved away. She had a meeting to get ready for. Whether they were prepared for it or not, the Saints were back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait! That the last time I try to take a break from writing while in the middle of the story - I've never had such a hard time with writer's block! But I'm back and the story continues. Just a note, this story is so planned out that if I don't finish it, I'll go stark raving mad; it's all just a matter of getting it written. :) Thanks to my Beta-beta for proofing and being so patient! Happy St. Paddy's day!  
**

Sara waited until she heard the door to the bar close before she picked up her cell phone. Moving to the window, she watched her husband, Da and Murphy climb into the car with tense looks and signs of an argument.

They were doing it again. Leaving her behind and in the dark. Eamon's sleepy sigh came from the crib and she stepped closer, brushing her fingers against his dark hair. This wasn't just about them anymore. They were no longer semi-anonymous single men in the big city. They needed to realize that this affected them all.

Dialing the number slowly, she waited for an answer as she continued to gaze down at her nearly asleep son.

"Hello?" Katie's voice was hesitant.

"Wanna tell me what's going on now, Katie?"

There was a pause, a long enough one that began to annoy Sara. She knew her friend was torn and it bothered her more than a little to know they had become this separated. When had it happened?

"Katie, please. Remember how hard it is not to know?"

"Is Ma around there, too?" Her answer came finally, after another moment.

"She's at the house, why?"

"Bring her with you. You're right. We all need to be on the same page here."

Sara nodded and sat down to slip her shoes on. "Your cottage?"

"Yeah. I'll stall 'em. Just get here soon." Katie's sigh reached her through the phone.

Moving over to the crib again, she slipped the blanket off of her son. "We'll come to the back door."

"See ya soon then." The click on the phone line came only a second before Sara hung up on her end. She allowed herself a long moment before she moved Eamon into the car seat. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed Ma's home number.

"'ello?"

"Ma, it's Sara. I'm coming by to pick you up. We're going to Katie's." She shifted the car seat handle against her arm and headed toward the door.

"What's goin' on, m'dear?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that the twins and your husband just left in a hurry to head there."

"What are they fuckin' up ta this time? I'll be waitin' at the gate for ye. Fuckin' worthless bastards…" Ma's voice faded away and Sara found it easier to smile as the call ended. It was alarmingly simple to get Ma on her side of things.

And she knew she'd need some force with her to convince her husband she belonged there. But he needed to know that she was done with the secrets. Either they got through this as a couple, or he would end up standing alone.

* * *

Connor leaned against the counter behind Sara's chair but his eyes on his brother as they began. He hadn't seen this much nervous energy in Murphy for over a year. While his brother hadn't exactly calmed completely from his previous high-spirited nature, he'd grown up a bit and become more centered. 

And it seemed now that whatever had centered Murphy had now been pulled out from underneath him. From underneath them all, really. More than eight hours had passed since Tommy's reemergence had been made clear to them and yet it was still hard for Connor to believe.

They'd left the bastard there, in Boston. Just like they'd left everything else from that rough time period. Even Sara rarely mentioned it to him anymore. Both Murphy and Katie pretended it had never happened. Only Peter and Smecker had been willing discuss the bits and pieces that still puzzled him, still bothered him.

So many questions had been put out there and there had been too few answers for his own personal taste. But everybody else seemed more than content to just let that past lie as it was, untouched and unmentioned.

And so Connor had left it alone as well. Those lingering instincts to cover all bases had seemed so unnecessary as they stared their new lives in Ireland. But now, as he stared around the room, he realized he should have trusted his gut a little more.

Then maybe they would've gone to get Tommy liked they'd planned. They wouldn't have just brushed it off as another bad taste in the back of their mouths when Smecker had mentioned that the man couldn't be found. If they had, maybe the fight would've have come there, come to their home.

As Da cleared his throat, he realized they were ready to start. It should've just been the two of them and Da discussing this. But instead, all of the women were there too. His heart had skipped a beat when Sara had walked into Katie's kitchen earlier but the look on her face told him not to argue. There was hurt in her eyes and a determined set in her jaw. And as Ma shuffled through the door behind her, Connor knew any argument he had was lost long before it began.

So they stayed. And he worked to pull the fear back around the edges of his gut as he tried to understand why they felt they needed to be there. Information was good, necessary for everybody. And as Sara had pointed out before he'd even said a word, Tommy had used their protective nature to trap them once before. They were all better, she claimed, if they all knew what was going on from the beginning.

Murphy had even mentioned bringing Aidan and Desmond in on it too. Connor had immediately disagreed and for once, Da backed him up. They'd bring in only those who were directly affected first. They'd bring in the rest only as needed.

"It seems ta me that we've got some decision ta be made t'night." Da's voice was muffled slightly as he lit his cigar, but his eyes traveled the room as he spoke, touching on each person in the room. "Whatever we decide ta do, will be final. Not up ta discussion along the way."

"We need ta fuckin' find Tommy." Murphy spoke up first from he'd finally sat across the table from Sara. Connor nodded shortly as his brother's eyes met him. That they were in agreement on.

"Aye, and how do ye figure we do that, m'boy?"

Connor reached for his coffee, taking a sip before he answered. He'd picked a piss poor week to give up cigarettes again. "We fuckin' smoke 'im out."

Da scoffed at the suggestion. "Any more specific than that, Connor?"

"Ye do it the very same way ye found Fionn Roarke's murderers, Pat." Ma's words came out as a sigh and they all glanced over quickly. Her eyes were shiny but her face was set as she simply stared at Da for an answer.

Finding his brother's long gaze, Connor raised his eyebrows slightly. Murphy had filled him in on the details of that long ago discussion with Da, but they'd never expected it to come up in conversation again. There was a long moment of silence as their Da stared at the burning end of his cigar. Leave it to their Ma to make him speechless.

"That was nearly thirty fuckin' years ago, Annabelle."

She pressed her lips together slightly. "Twenty six and three months. And it worked."

"Yeah, so fuckin' well that the next time I left this place it was for more than twenty five years."

"What'd ye do, Da?" Katie spoke up from behind Murphy. His brother reached back and made contact with her, as if he'd almost forgotten she was there in the first place.

"What I did doesn't apply here. It was a different time and a different place." His voice rose in his response and Connor felt himself bracing as he had at Uncle Sibeal's yelling as a kid. But Da never exploded the way their uncle always had. Any signs of anger from him simmered for a moment before disappearing as he raised his eyes again. "What do ye have on the kid that'll make 'im easy ta find?"

"He's got fuckin' dark hair and light skin. Not exactly gonna stand out here." Connor shrugged. The bastard was fully Irish, just like them. He'd probably even fuckin' bleed green and a dark, hidden part of Connor couldn't wait to find out.

Murphy leaned back in his chair, his movements frustrated as he reached for his coffee. "He's a fuckin' asshole."

"Real helpful, Murph." Moving toward his brother, he managed to smack him upside the head first. He caught Murphy's swinging arm with a grin. "Care ta enlighten us any further?"

"Connor…" Ma's warning trailed off and he caught the slight smile on her face before she looked away. Murphy simply elbowed him in the gut and took another long drink of his coffee.

"I know where ye sleep, Conn."

Rubbing his hand over his stomach, Connor just grinned again. "But do ye know where Tommy sleeps? Because that would be more helpful."

"His accent." Katie's voice cut off what was sure to be a colorful Murphy response.

"Aye, he's got an American one, lass. But so do half the tourists in the county."

"No." She shook her head slowly, her eyes focused on the wall across the room. "His fake Irish one."

"He has a fuckin' Irish accent?" Murphy shifted in his chair to face her and Connor moved out of his arm's reach quickly.

"It's convincing until you've heard a real one. He doesn't have the same.." She waved her hand through the air. "The same lilt as yours. The same cadence. He'll stick out like a sore thumb if he tries to use it."

"So, we're lookin' for a fuckin' American with a fake Irish accent. That outta be fuckin' easy."

"You got a better idea, Connor?" Da raised an eyebrow from across the room.

"No, Da. But I wish I fuckin' did." He breathed out slowly, pretending it was smoke for a second before putting his eyes on Da again. "But what do we do when we find 'im?"

"We…kill…him." Murphy emphasized each word slowly, narrowing his eyes at Connor. "Do we have ta spell that out ta ye?"

"No, ye fuckwit. But how do we do it? As fuckin' Saints? Or what?"

Ma gave a half laugh. "But ye are the fuckin' Saints."

"The Saints are dead. We do it as McManuses." Da tapped his cigar against the end of the ashtray.

Connor chewed on the corner of his lip. "Are ye sure, Da?"

He nodded. "I am. We won't be the first McManus men ta commit a crime."

His brother choked on another laugh. "Nor the fuckin' last at this rate. I see a juvie offender in Eamon's future."

"Don't ye be cursin' me son, Murphy." Connor gave him a half smile as he moved behind Sara again. "Wait until ye have yer own fuckin' kids. Then ye can say shite like that."

There was a moment of quiet, one that might have been almost peaceful if all of their minds weren't all focused on the same topic. Connor brushed his hands over Sara's shoulders, feeling her jump slightly at his touch and finding the tension in her shoulders. Her fingers traced the speaker edge on the baby monitor, her eyes staring at the table. Talk of killing Tommy had been light conversation compared to what they were all really concerned with. And it was his Sara who finally had the presence of mind to speak about it first.

"What do we need to do to keep us all safe?"

Her words echoed slightly through the room and Da's eyes found Ma's before he responded. "We're ta keep our eyes open. Be prepared fer anythin'."

"We're takin' you and Katie ta practice shootin' tomorrow." Murphy leaned forward, and Connor noticed that he was working to catch her eye. "That'll prepare ye."

"You going to teach Eamon to shoot, too?" Her voice was dry but Connor caught the shudder that passed through her. He squeezed her shoulders in response.

"No, we're goin' ta stay vigilant. And we're goin' ta take down the bastard before he can do anythin' more." He pressed his lips to the top of her head and she nodded slightly.

Connor raised his eyes to find Murphy watching him then and he found the same emotions in his brother's eyes that were whirling in his chest. Tommy had fucked with them enough. They needed to end this and they needed to find a course of action now.

Lots of discussion filtered in and out and Connor had to force himself to concentrate on the topic at hand. It seemed to come back easier for Da and for Murphy, and they both stayed deep in debate over how best to do it. And their Ma seemed to be waging an internal war with Da. She wanted some action taken sooner and he seemed to want to wait, to make Tommy come to them.

And Connor didn't care how it happened. He wanted the man dead and gone. He wanted to be home making his son giggle and seeing his wife smile again. And as he followed the conversation, he wondered how they'd ever managed to convince themselves this was all there was to life.

It was nearly an hour later when Katie eased away from her spot on the counter near the refrigerator and slipped out of the room. Sara had left a few minutes earlier, but came back shortly after with Eamon and his bottle. Connor wondered how long it would take his one-track-mind brother to realize his fiancé was gone.

Fifteen minutes later, Murphy reached for a beer in the fridge and stopped short as he saw her place on the counter had been vacated. "Where'd Katie go?"

"She's down the hall." Sara's tone was light and only Connor caught the flicker of worry in her eyes as she glanced up at them. "Folding laundry."

A frown crossed his brother's face as he glanced at him and Connor stood up. "Keep goin'. I'll go check on her." Murphy stayed standing and as Connor reached him, he knocked his thumb away from his mouth. "I'm out of suggestions, anyhow."

"Ye've hardly said two fuckin' words, Conn. Besides, aren't we just waitin' him out anyhow? Didn't we just fuckin' decide that?"

Connor narrowed his eyes and realized he'd missed that entire agreement. "Fuck, guess I spaced off."

"Don't ye worry, Conn. I'll just give ye the fuckin' crib notes later."

He caught the sarcasm in Murphy's tone but just nodded as he left the room. His mind had wandered more than it had followed the conversation, and now he was just happy to have a break from it. It was perfectly acceptable for his brother and his Da to plan things for once. Especially when they had no idea what to even expect at this point.

Connor had expected to find tears as he entered Katie's room. Tears or anger, just the emotion of some kind that had seemed to keep her moving from moment to moment in situations like this. But instead, he just found Katie sitting cross-legged on her bed, folding laundry, just like Sara had said she'd been doing.

"Get bored, too?" She glanced up from the pair of jeans she was folding.

"Bored isn't quite the fuckin' word I'd use. But is that why ye left?"

"I left because I've got other things going on in my life than Tommy showing up."

"Like laundry?"

"Yes. It's late, Conn. I'm tired. And I've still got to get things ready for work tomorrow. " She rolled up a pair of socks and launched them toward the basket.

"Katie, we've all got other things goin' on…"

"Connor, are you here to lecture me for leaving?" She looked up at him then, her eyebrows raised. Shaking his head, he sat down on the bed and leaned against the iron bed end.

"Fuck, no. I came ta see how ye were doin'. Ta see what ye were doin'."

Her eyes fell back to the folded shirt in her lap and she moved it to one of the piles before glancing back up at him. "I'm fine."

"Ye're actin' weird."

"Who isn't acting weird? Murphy's gone quiet. You're going out of your way to tease everybody. Sara's pissed at the world. Ma's fighting for you guys to kill Tommy and Da's struggling with the idea of it."

"And what about you, Katie? What are ye doin'?" He caught the slight tremor in her hand before she steadied it and his heart sank as he heard the resignation in her tone.

"I'm accepting it."

"Katie, ye can't-" His sigh was cut off by the hard edge of her tone.

"I can. Because it didn't go away last time either." She slid off of the bed and headed toward the bathroom door. Pausing, she didn't turn to face him. "Now, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Just tell Murph goodnight for me."

"Ye can tell 'im yerself. I'll send him in."

"Whatever." She closed the door behind her without looking back.

Sighing, Connor got to his feet and rubbed his hand over his face. He knew that somehow things were not going to be any easier the next day either. Everybody had changed at least a little in the last year. They'd gained their sense of balance and been able to become normal again. And now everything was tilted, out of whack.

He realized that the voices had moved to the living room as he stepped into the hallway. That meant things were decided for the night and he'd missed the end of it. That should have bothered him but he just felt indifferent about it.

Murphy shot a raised eyebrow glance at him as he stepped into the room and he just shrugged in response. He certainly couldn't just tell his brother that Katie really had been just folding laundry. She'd been hiding from them all in her own way and she'd simply moved her hiding to the shower where he couldn't follow her.

Sara held out Eamon for him without a word, and he took his son into his arms before turning to his brother. "She's taking a shower and going to bed, I guess."

"It is gettin' pretty fuckin' late."

"She said ta tell ye goodnight, Murph."

The corner of Murphy's mouth quirked up and he nodded. "Good o' ye ta pass the word on, but I'll be stickin' around."

"I figured so. I'll talk Ma into stayin' at our house." He bounced Eamon slightly as he started fussing.

Sara laughed softly as she stepped up to them. "You don't have to worry about that." She and Murphy shared a grin and Connor narrowed his eyes as he looked between them.

"Why?"

"Da is goin' ta be stayin' there until this is cleared up. I'm not sure who is fuckin' less thrilled about it."

"Well then, I guess it's all worked out." Connor eased the baby into the car seat before looking back at Murphy. "Come by for lunch tomorrow and ye can catch me up on what I missed."

"Ye think ye'll have yer fuckin' head on straight by then?"

He could tell his brother wanted to question him further but Connor shook his head a fraction to stop him. They'd discuss it tomorrow, when Sara wasn't around and when he had a better understanding of what was going on with him himself. "I'll be ready for ye."

"Good ta know." Murphy shot him an understanding look before kissing the top of Eamon's head. "See ye tomorrow, then."

"Night, Murph." Sara patted his arm and led the way out the door. Connor followed her slowly, meeting his brother's eyes again as he neared the door.

"Anythin' happens…"

"Ye'll be the first I call."

"Same here. G'night." The cold air surrounded him as he stepped outside and Connor pulled the car seat closer to him to block it from the wind.

It still bothered him on some level to leave Murphy behind. Despite the fact that they were older now and led somewhat different lives, he felt slightly less himself when his brother wasn't there. Especially now the Tommy was back, he didn't like not being together at all times. And Connor wondered briefly as he steered the silent car home, if he would feel the danger around Murphy like he used to. If he would still be connected enough to know when his brother needed him.

* * *

The tears surprised Katie as she stepped into the shower, but she gave into them willingly as they mixed in with the hot water spray. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up when this was over. She wanted to know that she'd reach her wedding day with Murphy still alive to marry. 

The deep fear that had eaten at her all day long had only wormed its way further into her belly. And it had been accompanied more and more by an eerie surface calm that she couldn't shake off. It would be so much easier if she just gave in and didn't care. If she just wrote it off as the end and waited for it all to be over. Then maybe she wouldn't hurt so much.

She'd never been a patient person. And if she'd known that what she'd felt in the backroom of the bar earlier that day was only going to be the beginning, she might have tried harder to just end it all then.

Katie knew she needed distraction, another topic to focus on but now that she was alone in the cottage, there was no other option. Maybe she shouldn't have avoided them by disappearing back to her bedroom. And she should have asked Murphy to stick around, to stay the night.

But she'd heard the door close and the voices fade into the night before she'd even started the shower. She'd made her bed empty and now she'd have to sleep it in alone. Maybe sleep would come easily.

When she finally eased out of the shower ten minutes later, Katie stopped short to find the mug of steaming tea and a sticky note on the counter near the door. Murphy's writing flowed in dark ink and she wondered how she didn't hear him open the door.

_Call me when _

_you're ready. _

_Love,_

_Murph_

Finding it easy to smile as her eyes studied the note again, she shook her head against the temptation of tears. Christ, she was being selfish about this. The one thing he had always told her was that she was not alone in this. He was there.

And she'd sent him home.

Taking a sip of her tea, she closed her eyes against the whirl in her stomach and in her mind. She loved him. And even if everything around them wasn't even close to that simple, it was a constant to hold onto.

The worst that Tommy could do is to take Murphy away from her. And she wasn't helping that by sending him away herself.

Leaving the bathroom, Katie slipped into an old t-shirt of Murphy's and pair of sweats. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and hit his speed dial number as she paced.

There was only one ring before he answered. "Hey."

"Hi." She was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say and thrown off by the constant motion in her gut. "Murph, I…" Pausing again, she swallowed against the lump in her throat and gave into the words she really wanted to say. "How soon before you could be back here?"

He gave a soft laugh from his end. "Come open yer front door. I'm on the fuckin' porch."

"What?" She kept the phone to her ear as she hurried down the hall. Glancing through the window next to the door, she undid the locks and pulled the door open.

His smile was wide and his eyes grew soft as he stared down at her. "Can I come back in?"

Katie threw her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder. He held onto her tightly and moved them into the house, closing the door behind him. She kissed him softly. "How did you know I'd want you to come back?"

"I didn't. I just hoped ye would so I wouldn't have ta keep an eye on ye from yer cold fuckin' porch all night."

"You were going to stay out there all night?"

"Either that or wait until ye were asleep and let meself in." He grinned then as she raised an eyebrow at him. "It depended on how much I was willing ta suffer."

It was easy to laugh then, as he teasingly kissed the tip of her nose before pulling his coat off. He closed the locks again with solid clicks. Taking his hand, she pulled him down the hall. "Let's go to bed."

Murphy tugged on her hand slightly as they entered the bedroom. "Ye okay now?"

"You're here. That's all I need for now. We'll deal with tomorrow when tomorrow comes, okay?" She tilted her head at him, waiting for him to finish studying her long enough to nod. He dipped his head slightly in response and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Slipping into bed shortly after her, Murphy pulled her close to him, surrounding her with his arms. The sharp fear inside her began to fade as she relaxed against him. And although she knew it would come back, she didn't care. He was there now and so was she. For now that's all that could matter. And they'd deal with whatever came next together.

* * *

Visions of blood and death woke Murphy in the early morning hours. He worked hard not to gasp as reality shattered his nightmare and it was only the warmth of Katie beside him that kept him from shouting out. 

It had been her blood. And he had been responsible for her death.

Shadows of the images fluttered just out of his vision and he pressed his face against the side of her pillow to shut them out. His hand sought hers and he heard the change in her breathing as she slowly woke up. Sudden tears threatened and he fought them back, managing to swallow them whole as she whispered his name.

"Murph? You okay?"

It was too soon to trust his voice, so he just moved his head against the pillow. He was fine. He'd have to be fine. It was the only way to make things okay again.

Her body slid closer to him, her worn t-shirt softly brushing against his bare chest. His arms moved on their own accord, pulling her against him and holding onto her tightly. Katie's hands slid to meet in the center of his back, making small circles just below his shoulder blades.

"Your heart is racing."

"I can't lose ye." The words choked out before he even realized they'd been on the tip of his tongue and he felt her hands pause slightly before continuing their motions.

"You won't." Her whispered response sounded heavy and she shifted in his arms to bury her face in his neck.

Murphy moved his face away from her pillow and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ye can't fuckin' know that."

"I've got my Saints to protect me."

"And that worked fuckin' brilliantly fer Rocco."

"Murph." It was a soft edged sigh but one that betrayed her emotions as she pressed her lips over his heart. She raised her head then, moving slightly away from him. "Look at me."

His eyes found hers in the dark and he was remembered the first time she'd slept in his arms. He'd been able to see her tears through the darkness then, too. Brushing his thumb under her eyes, he caught the tears before they fell. "Katie, please don't…"

"Look at me, Murphy." She smiled slightly as she caught his eye again. "I love you, so much. And I have to believe that will get us through this. Together."

"And what if it doesn't?" His question managed to come out only after she laid down again, her eyes closed against his lingering study of her.

"It has to."

Murphy could find no words to respond, so he lay back down beside her and took her into his arms again. Her breathing evened out much sooner than he imagined it would and he found himself alone in the dark again, with no real answers to his questions and her simple words tugging on his heart.

And as he closed his eyes finally, his struggle against the blood in his memory was won only because of the warmth in his arms.

** Sorry if this isn't quite up to par...it just got to the point that either I got it written or I didn't. This next chapter will be much better!**


End file.
